Pastel
by Stannisyles
Summary: -Sakura, ese pastel lleva ya dos semanas ahí… ¿no lo tiraras? -No. -Sabes que tendrás que tirarlo un día verdad? ...Si tiro ese pastel, significa que tiraría mis esperanzas sobre nosotros, como si fuera imposible ya hacer algo. ... Era su nombre, alguien estaba diciendo su nombre. Diciendo no, gritando, y esa voz, la reconocería donde fuera. sasosaku con inicio sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Hola! es mi primera historia, por ahora la empezare como one-shot pero estoy buscando mas ideas para de aqui hacer una historia mas completa, mi idea es que termine como un sasosaku, este seria como el inicio, ojala les guste! cualquier cosa me encantaria que me la hicieran saber, saludos! ~stannis~

.

.

.

-Sakura, ese pastel lleva ya dos semanas ahí… ¿no lo tiraras?

-No.

-Sabes que tendrás que tirarlo un día verdad?

No, no puedo. Si tiro ese pastel, significa que tiraría mis esperanzas sobre nosotros, como si fuera imposible ya hacer algo.

Mi novio, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, amado por todas en el colegio, (todas se preguntan cómo es que está conmigo, hasta yo me pregunto eso a veces) siempre tan imponente, guapo, el tipo de chico que le da enviada a otros chicos. Pero tan serio, distante y seco. Nunca lo entenderé, me pidió que empezáramos a salir y fue tan lindo al principio, pero con el tiempo empezó a hacerse distante, o eso sentía yo, nunca fue detallista ni expresaba su amor abiertamente, pero de cierta manera lo sentía ahí, para mí, con sus celos y caricias furtivas que me decían lo mucho que me quería. Debí darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, como fue que se fue alejando poco a poco, pero es que lo amaba tanto, que no me di cuenta de nada, hasta que ocurrió.

Era un día antes de su cumpleaños, llegue corriendo a donde nos encontrábamos en la mañana para ir juntos a la escuela. Ese día había decidió dejar mi cabello suelto, generalmente lo uso atado en una coleta por su color (un rosa claro), que sasuke dice que llama demasiado la atención y debo tenerlo recogido. El siempre llegaba antes que yo a nuestros encuentros diarios, pero últimamente se retrasaba mucho, quizá no estaba durmiendo bien últimamente y tardaba más en alistarse, ese día se retrasó diez minutos, y llego igual que siempre, despreocupado, con su uniforme pulcramente puesto, su mochila colgando de un solo hombro y excesivamente guapo con su cabello despeinado y esa cara de despreocupación, de que el puede con todo y todos, como si el mundo comiera de su mano, y eso siempre me ha encantado, su seguridad, fuerza y un poco arrogante hacen un efecto en mí que simplemente no puedo controlar. Me saludo con la mano mientras unía sus dos dedos centrales en mi frente y seguía caminando (pero más despacio), no tarde en unirme a su marcha y empezar a platicarle de cosas triviales para hacer el recorrido más ameno, siempre pasábamos su cumpleaños juntos, desde que nos conocemos y vaya que han sido muchos cumpleaños, así que ya tenía muchas ideas para su cumpleaños, pero…

-Que te parecería ir al parque de diversiones? Dicen que hay atracciones nuevas!

-No me gustan los lugares con mucha gente sakura…

-Cierto…que te parece ir al cine entonces? Hay muchas películas nuevas

-No quiero ir al cine

-Bueno, entonces tu decide que hacer sasuke-kun, es tu cumpleaños al final de cuentas

-No quiero hacer nada sakura

-Pero siempre pasamos nuestros cumpleaños juntos…porque no quieres hacer algo?

-Saldré con mi familia

-Oh, ya veo….y no puedo ir con ustedes? Tengo mucho sin ver a Mikoto y a Itachi

-Sakura

-Vamos sasuke-kun, prometo que será divertido

-No seas una molestia, saldremos otro día

"molestia", últimamente me decía mucho asi

-Está bien, perdona sasuke-kun..

Llegamos al colegio y tomamos caminos separados ya que vamos a salones diferentes, todo el dia se me paso tan despacio, no volví a ver a sasuke en todo el día, ni siquiera al final de clases, cuando estaba en la entrada esperándolo naruto me dijo que el ya se había ido, así que me encamine a casa más desanimada de lo que yo habría esperado para ese día. Estaba a punto de llegar a mi casa cuando pase por una tienda que estaba en remodelación, era la pastelería local y avisaban en un letrero que estarían cerrados toda la semana y no podrían atender pedidos, y fue cuando algo hizo clic dentro de mi. Un pastel. Sasuke no puede tener un cumpleaños sin un pastel, aunque no le guste el dulce, pasara su cumpleaños con su familia, y en especial a Itachi y Mikoto les gusta el pastel, no sería un buen cumpleaños…Así que decidí hacer un pastel, uno de chocolate obscuro, para que sasuke pueda comerlo también, es perfecto, y asi podría verlo cuando fuera a dejar el pastel, así que sin tiempo que perder di media vuelta y fui a comprar todo lo necesario para hacer el pastel.

Después de 6 intentos y mucha harina desperdiciada al fin conseguí terminar un pastel que supiera y se viera bien, estaba tan emocionada! Guarde el pastel en el refrigerador y me decidí por tomar una ducha y dormir, ya mañana le entregaría el pastel que hice con tanto amor para él.

Al día siguiente desperté y hice mi rutina de mañana como cualquier otro día, me puse un vestido blanco que me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, zapatos con encaje y me deje el cabello suelto, que ya me llegaba hasta la cintura. Tome el pastel y me encamine hacia la residencia Uchiha.

Al llegar no vi los habituales carros estacionados, (sobra decir que la familia Uchiha nadaba en dinero) quizá no estaban, al final debí haber avisado…pero se escucharon ruidos desde dentro, asi que pensé, que tal vez, si había alguien. Mikoto siempre tiene la puerta sin seguro cuando hay alguien en casa así que me arriesgue y empuje un poco la puerta y por fortuna abrió. Camine por los pasillos de la casa camino al cuarto de sasuke, mientras más avanzaba me sentía como una especie de ladrona, que entro a su casa sin permiso solo porque la puerta estaba abierta, pero soy su novia, así que está bien no? Quiero darle el pastel yo misma, un abrazo y un enorme beso…y lo que eso lleve….estaba a solo una puerta de su habitación cuando lo escuche claramente.

Era su nombre, alguien estaba diciendo su nombre. Diciendo no, gritando, y esa voz, la reconocería donde fuera.

Abrí la puerta de golpe con una mano mientras sostenía el pastel con la otra, y me encontré con lo peor que pude ver en toda mi vida. Sasuke estaba acostado en la cama, sin camisa, con una mirada indiferente hacia mi mientras encima de él karin levantaba su rostro para verme con una sonrisa de triunfo. Me quede en shock, aferre mis dos manos a la base del pastel para que no cayera, quería dejar de mirar, esa escena tan desgarradora que no creo que se borre nunca de mi mente, pero no podía, ahí estaban, y ahí estaba yo.

-Creo que deberías irte pelos de chicle, no ves que estamos muy ocupados?

-Karin

-Es la verdad sasuke, que no le dijiste que estarías ocupado?

-….

Estaban hablando tan normal, como si yo no estuviera ahí, que estaba pasando? Era esto real? O solo una pesadilla? No entendía nada.

-Sasuke-kun…que es esto? Que esta pasando?

-No es obvio? El no te quiere, nunca te quiso, deja de verte tan patética y vete

-No estoy habl…

-Ademas, no le gustan los dulces a mi sasuke, ni siquiera sabias eso?

-Es su cumpleaños…en los cumpleaños hay pasteles

-No seas estúpida, el prefiere algo mejor…algo como lo que interrumpiste

-Sasuke por favor di algo, que esta pasando, explícame que hace esta zorra aquí

-Zorra tu…!

-Sakura…

Sasuke se quito de encima a karin, se levanto tranquilamente y camino hasta quedar frente a mi. Agarro un mechon de mi cabello mientras se acercaba a mi odio

-Estoy tan aburrido de ti y tus caprichos de niña, siempre has sido una molestia

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas con cada palabra y antes de que terminara salí corriendo de la habitación y de la casa, no me detuve hasta llegar a mi casa, deje en la primera mesa que vi el pastel y me encerré en mi habitación, no salí de ahí hasta ahora.

-Sabes que tendrás que tirarlo un día verdad?

-….

-Vamos sakura, tienes que levantar ya esos ánimos, no vine hasta acá para verte hundida en la miseria que te dejo el estúpido del Uchiha, ¿él lo vale? Vale todo tu sufrimiento, tristeza y lágrimas?

-Tu no lo entiendes sasori…fueron tantos años

-Y eso que? Solo por eso te quedaras tirada toda la vida!? Por supuesto que no, no deberías estar triste, deberías enojarte, como el demonio.

-Enojarme?

\- Por supuesto! Tan solo ve lo que te hizo, ese desgraciado merece lo peor

-Sasori…

-Es un estúpido al dejar a alguien tan linda y agradable como tú por una zorra que le pone al trasero a quien se le curce…

-Jaja…

-Vamos sakura, ya mejora ese humor si? Por mi

-Sasori…gracias por todo, tienes razón, no debería estar triste

-Yo siempre tengo razón

Porque si, sasori tiene toda la razón, no llorare más por él, ya fueron demasiadas lágrimas y lamentos, ahora ese maldito me las pagara, porque rompió algo que nunca más se podrá arreglar dentro de mí, y tiene que pagar por eso. No importa cómo, sufrirá lo que yo sufrí.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! volví, y mas rapido de lo que crei jaja, es solo que estaba en mi cuarto y la idea salio y decidi no perder tiempo y escribir, tambien se me ocurrio que para darle un toquesito mejor pondria la historia narrada por los demas personajes, no solo por sakura, pero eso sera poco a poco, la mayora sera sakura, sasuke y sasori, pero y lo ire desarrollando poco a poco, bueno, espero lo disfruten!

.

.

Hoy volveré a clases, sé que me comporte como una tonta estas semanas, faltando a la escuela por la depresión, pero es que todos empezaron a preguntarme y decirme porque ahora sasuke iba de la mano con karin, porque se la pasaban juntos y porque yo no iba, no podría haberlo soportado. Pero desde la llegada de sasori me he sentido mucho mejor, me ayudó mucho y lo mejor, se quedara a estudiar aquí en konoha! El es de Suna, una ciudad que queda un poco lejos de aquí, lo conocí cuando yo vivía ahí con mis padres, pero solo estuvimos un corto periodo antes de mudarnos a konoha, y el fue el único amigo de verdad que hice, siempre para mi y nunca perdimos el contacto, la verdad fue una suerte que viniera cuando más lo necesitaba.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que llego sasori y tres desde los sucedido con "el Uchiha", no merece que lo llame por su nombre, decidí que lo haría pagar y eso hare, y empezare con la indiferencia que el siempre mostro, que tenga una cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta semana que he pasado con sasori ha sido de reconforte y diversión, ya me siento lista para enfrentarme a la pareja del diablo (asi decidi decirle a karin y uchiha).

Lo primero que decidí cambiar después de mi depresión, fue mi armario, no digo que no me guste como visto, pero según sasori, tengo ropa que usaría una niña de 12 años, y creo que tiene razón, siempre mantuve mi vestimenta discreta y sosa para no llamar la atención y que sasuke se enojara. No digo que me vestiré como puta ni nada por el estilo, pero si variare mi ropa, ya no soy la muñeca que sasuke puede controlar a su antojo.

Ir de compras con sasori fue lo más divertido de toda la semana, porque no solo yo compre ropa, el también termino surtiendo su closet, pasamos de tienda en tienda recomendándonos uno a otro que deberíamos comprar y que no, si algo nos quedaría grande o si nos haría ver gordos, y asi estuvimos todo ese dia hasta la noche, en la cual quedamos exhaustos y solo me llevo devuelta mi casa antes de que el se fuera a su departamento.

Sasori es dos años mayor, pero solo un poco más alto que yo, tiene un cabello color rojo ceniza y ojos color miel (que a diferencia de los orbes negros de sasuke, los de sasori transmiten calidez y confianza), asi que aunque sea mayor parecemos de la edad, está claro que por la edad el ya no va a la preparatoria como yo, pero estudiara artes en la universidad de konoha, muy cerca de mi preparatoria.

.

.

Aquí estamos, en frente de la preparatoria de konoha, esta vez use mi uniforme un poco diferente, deje de usar la falda larga que sasuke me dio para usar y la cambie por las normales (que son mas cortas), use la camisa de manga corta de la escuela y me hice una media trenza para que destapara el cabello de mi cara pero aun asi tenerlo suelto, ahora que lo veo claramente, se siente bien ser libre, no es como si sasuke me hubiera tenido encadenada, pero si me sentía algo reprimida por él, pero ahora, siento que puedo hacer lo que quiera, empiezo a ganar confianza poco a poco y eso me gusta.

-Estas lista sakura? Si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu salón- Llevamos apenas unos minutos de pie frente a la preparatoria.

-Estoy bien saso gracias, puedo llegar perfectamente a mi salón, no tengo 5 años..- Le sonreí de una manera un poco sarcástica mientras le contestaba.

-Ah si? Pues hace unos días parecía todo lo contrario- lo dijo con un tono de burla.

-Callate!- Le dije mientras hacia un puchero y le sacaba la lengua.

-Jajaja….segura que estarás bien? Cualquier cosa llámame, vendré enseguida- su expresión se torno seria, ahora ya hablaba en serio.

-Si, muchas gracias por todo- Le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti de acuerdo? Pero ahora tengo que volar porque voy tarde a mi primera clase- me desordeno un poco el cabello con su mano.

-Si, mucha suerte estudiante de arte! Patea traseros de artistas!- trate de bromear para aligerar el ambiente.

-Y tu trata de no patear a nadie!

A pesar que dijo que se le hacía tarde, solo dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, yo sé que sasori solo es amable conmigo, lo he visto estar con más gente y es serio y reservado, pero no como sasuke que es grosero, el solo es serio, porque así es.

Apenas puse un pie en el salón varias personas se me quedaron viendo unos momentos para empezar a platicar en un tono más bajo, y medio segundo después, ya tenía a mi amiga ino encima de mi bombardeándome con preguntas mientras hinata se acercaba poco a poco a nosotras.

Ino y Hinata son mis mejores amigas desde siempre, aunque al principio ino y yo tuvimos un inicio difícil ahora somos las mejores amigas. Hinata es una chica muy timida pero extremadamente linda, paciente y agradable con todos, ella fue mi primera amiga cuando ino y yo aún no nos llevábamos bien, hinata siempre estuvo ahí y hasta llego a intervenir con toda su timidez cuando nos pasábamos ino y yo. Ni siquiera cuando me fui a suna por un tiempo se vio interrumpida nuestra amistad, siempre nos llamábamos e incluso fueron a visitarme una vez a suna, en fin, las mejores amigas que una puede pedir.

-Donde habías estado frentota!? Porque no contestabas las llamadas? Que le paso a tu atuendo de mojigata? Y por qué sasuke esta con esa zorra pegada a el todo el día? QUE PASO EN ESAS TRES SEMANAS!- Ya esperaba estos reclamos gritados de Ino, pero uno nunca esta lo suficientemente preparado.

-Callate cerda! No tienes que gritar todo lo que dices!- Le dije alzando la voz, pero no tanto como ella.

-etto, chicas, calemense, hay que sentarnos y ahí platicar si?- dijo Hinata tratando de calmarnos

-Tienes razón hinata, vamos a sentarnos cerda- Le dije mientras tomaba asiento al final del salón, con Ino a mi izquierda y Hinata enfrente de nosotras.

Por suerte desde el semestre pasado a sasuke y a mi nos toco en salones diferentes, no hubiera soportado que estuviéramos en el mismo salón, pero si sabia que le toco en el mismo salón que karin, como no lo vi venir…

-Ahora si nos contaras todo sakura, que fue lo que paso?- me volvió a interrogar Ino

Cuando Ino me llama por mi nombre es porque va en serio, y porque lo que quiere lo quiere en ese segundo, si se los quiero contar, son mis mejores amigas.

-Es una larga historia Ino….

-Si no quieres contarnos esta bien sakura-chan, te entenderemos

-No es eso hinata, es que si es una historia larga- dije agachando la cabeza.

-La primera hora es kakashi-sensei, siempre llega tarde, así que empieza a hablar frentota- me dijo seria.

-Cerda! Está bien, todo empezó un día antes de su cumpleaños…

Al final, kakashi-sensei nunca se presentó así que tuvimos más que tiempo para que les pudiera platicar todo, la cara de ino era una eterna mueca de odio y la de hinata solo con un deje de tristeza hasta que llegue al final de la historia, con la llegada de sasori, mi idea de vengarme de sasuke, sus caras se transformaron a una de sorpresa, incluso la de hinata.

-Esa zorra de karin nos la va a pagar! Te lo juro sakura, ya me tiene harta!- casi grito Ino cuando termine de contarles mientras se levantaba de su silla con una pose indignada.

-Ino…

-Pero sakura-chan, estas segura de lo que quieres hacer? No suena mucho a ti..-dijo tímidamente Hinata

-Estoy segura Hinata, yo se que no es algo que haría, pero tienen que pagar por lo que hicieron, no quiero quedarme como la niña indefensa que deja que le hagan todo sin hacer nada, ya no mas.- Lo dije con mucha convicción para que supieran que iba en serio.

-Así que por eso ya te estas empezando a vestir bien he frente? Pues al menos de algo ayudo todo esto- esto ultimo lo dijo con una risa al final, Ino siempre le saca lo gracioso a las cosas.

-Que pesada eres cerda, yo siempre me he vestido bien- contraataque.

-Lo que tú digas, hasta hinata está de acuerdo conmigo, te vestías como una niña de 12 años

-Ino-chan!- Dijo apenada con la cara roja.

-Sasori dijo lo mismo…

-Hablando de eso! Sasori es "EL sasori" de suna? El guapo de cabello rojo? Vaya que no pierdes tiempo, ese chico esta que se cae de bueno

-No sé de qué hablas cerda, sasori es mi mejor amigo, casi como mi hermano, y me ha ayudado mucho en esta semana- Como podía pensar eso ino?.

-Yo también quiero un hermano asi

-Pero sakura-chan, que hace sasori-san aquí?

-Vino a konoha a estudiar artes, y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue buscarme, y pues me encontró en ese pésimo estado…

-Que romántico! Llega directamente a tu casa, la chica ante todo!

-Deja de decir estupideces ino- dije ya harta de sus comentarios.

-Bueno bueno, al menos se quedara a ayudarte, y con nosotras, ya no habrá más momentos tristes!

-Eso es verdad sakura-chan, hay que ser positivas a partir de ahora, no dejes que sasuke o karin te hagan sentir mal, si?- me dijo Hinata mientras tomaba una de mis manos.

-Si, muchas gracias chicas- dije con una sonrisa ligera en mis labios.

-Pero dinos, que planeas hacer para vengarte de sasuke y la zorra de karin? Quiero participar, esa zorra se arrepentirá de todo

….

Las siguientes clases pasaron en relativa calma hasta la hora del descanso, que decidimos quedarnos a tomar el almuerzo en el salón para poder seguir platicando, y así siguieron las demás clases hasta la hora de la salida.

-Al fin terminaron las clases, se me hizo eterno el día- Estire mis brazos para después empezar a guardas las cosas en mi mochila

-Eso es por no haber venido tanto tiempo frentesota- Ino se me quedo viendo mientras decía eso.

-Lo se, lo se- dije exasperada, Ino si que podía ser molesta cuando queria

-Pero bueno, que harán ahora chicas?

-N-naruto-kun me acompañara a casa..

-Wow, no me habías dicho eso hinata! Desde cuando pasan tiempo juntos "naruto-kun" y tú?- dije con un ligero tono de picardía.

-Eso pasa por no venir a clases- Y sigue con lo mismo Ino..

-Callate cerda. Hinata?

-P-pues, hace poco que empezamos a hablar y e-es muy amable conmigo y dulce y me ha acompañado a casa- Lo decía mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos. Típico de Hinata.

-Eso es genial hinata! Ya iba siendo hora jaja

-Ey frentesota, mira quien esta abajo

Voltee a ver a la venta y ahí, recargado en la entrada estaba sasori con la vista fija en el cielo y sus manos en los bolsillos, de repente volteo a ver hacia la ventana y me sonrió mientras movía la mano en señal de que fuera.

-Parece que "sasori-kun" acompañara a casa a sakura también. Me dejan sola chicas, no es justo.

-Callate cerda, lo que pasa es que vivimos muy cerca

-Como tu digas sa-ku-ra. –Siempre que mpieza con sus tonterías usa ese tonito exasperante.

-Sera mejor que me vaya llendo o si no no dejaras de decir tonterías- dije para ponerle un fin a la conversación.

-Que te vaya m-muy bien sakura-chan

-Gracias Hinata, igual a ti

-Nos saludas a "sasori-kun" jaja

-Adiós a ti también Ino jaja- dije mientras me despedia con la mano de las dos.

Salí del salón a un paso algo rápido hacia la salida cuando me detuve por un momento…cerca de la puerta estaban nada más y nada menos que sasuke y karin, en una pose recargada en la pared muy sugerente para la escuela. Pensé en salir corriendo de regreso al edificio y salir por otra puerta cuando karin me volteo a ver, sonriendo. Sentí mi sangre hervir a mas no poder cuando sasuke también me volteo a ver. Solo atine a sonreírles y seguir caminando hasta encontrarme con sasori, tomarlo del brazo y salir de ahí lo más calmadamente posible (aunque me comían los nervios), dejando a sasuke con una mirada de incredulidad plasmada en su rostro.

-Y eso exactamente que fue?- Me pregunto mientras caminábamos.

-Mi primera movida- le conteste con una sonrisa triunfal mientras pensaba en lo ultimo que vi de sasuke.

-Vaya, fui utilizado para la primera movida de venganza de Sakura Haruno- puso una mano sobre su frente y cara de sufrimiento falso.

-Te molesto? Perdón saso…

-No te preocupes saku, era broma, te ayudare en todo lo que quieras

-Muchas gracias saso!

Me agarre más fuerte de su brazo para después soltarlo, de verdad no sé qué haría sin el.

 _POV Sasuke_

Dejaba que karin hiciera lo que quería porque de cierta forma me parecía divertido, pero me estaba empezando a molestar lo encimosa y molesta que podía ser, incluso más que la muñeca de sakura, estaba punto de quitarme de encima a karin cuando la vi. Estaba enfrente de nosotros y karin ya la estaba viendo con una de sus sonrisas de serpiente. Se veía tan diferente, su ropa, su cabello, incluso su manera de estar de pie, no era para nada como hace unas semanas, que le habría pasado? No importaba, se veía mejor. Quizá podría divertirme con ella de nuevo, es tan ingenua que de seguro correría lejos y podría llegar a sanar su tonto corazón herido. Pero no, no se dio vuelta y salió corriendo, a sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas (hermosos?) que estaban tristes les salió un brillo que nunca había visto y me sonrió, nos sonrió, y siguió su camino hasta un chico de cabellos rojos del cual tomo su brazo con demasiada familiaridad y se fue. Solo así, se fue.

Quien era ese maldito?

.

.

Cambie la manera de presentar los diálogos porque no habia quedado conforme :( también cambiare los del primer capitulo pero eso después de que suba el tercer capitulo, y decidí que para que se entendiera mejor usaría los POV (point of view, punto de vista) lo he visto en otras historias y me parecen que funcionan, pero bueno, solo eran esos detallitos, espero les haya gustado! Saludos :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Este capitulo decidí empezarlo desde la perspectiva de sasori, quería escribir como se conocieron desde su punto de vista, también para dejar un poco en claro sus sentimientos, bueno, espero les guste!

 _._

 _._

 _POV Sasori_

Sakura se veía más entusiasmada cuando la deje en su casa después de clases, no sé si este plan que tiene de "venganza" hacia el Uchiha sea bueno, pero mientras ella sea feliz, yo también lo seré. Cuando llegue a konoha lo último que esperaba era encontrarla en ese estado, me descoloco un momento, sabía que tenía una relación con ese tal Sasuke pero nunca pensé que llegara a pasar algo así, conozco a la familia Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha es amigo cercano mío, por eso mismo nunca pensé que algo así llegara a ocurrir, definitivamente los hermanos no se parecen en nada.

Lo primero que sentí fue un gran enojo hacia el Uchiha, como se atrevió a hacerle eso a mí flor? Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera ser tan ciego, teniendo a la mejor chica del mundo y aun así echándolo todo a perder, de verdad que debía ser estúpido. Porque si, para mi Sakura es la mejor chica del mundo, desde el primer día que la vi en la calle cuando cruzamos caminos, desde su manera ligera y acompasada de caminar, la manera en que su extravagante pero hermoso cabello rosado ondeaba sobre sus hombros que hacia un juego perfecto con sus facciones finas y esos ojos jades en los que me podría perder por horas. Si, esa primera vez fue cuando vi a la mujer más hermosa de todas. Pero solo quedo como eso, un amor platónico de vista hasta que semanas después, volvimos a cruzar caminos en la biblioteca de Suna, estaba buscando un par de libros sobre diferentes tipos de madera que podría usar para mis marionetas y los cuidados que tendría que llevar a cabo cuando la vi, frente a mí, embelesada leyendo un libro en sus manos y su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro con los labios un poco entreabiertos, parecía tan absorta que me debatí entre hablarle o no unos minutos cuando de repente empezó a caminar, me quede estático, se estaba yendo mi oportunidad de hablar con ella, hasta que vi como tropezaba y caía, ese era mi momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me acerque a ella mientras recogía el libro que hasta hace un momento estaba en sus manos, era de introducción a la medicina. Ella me volteo a ver con sus enormes orbes jade y sentí como si pudiera ver dentro de mi alma, a un nivel que nunca había sentido antes.

-Si, disculpa, soy una torpe, no debería leer y caminar- Me respondió mientras trataba de levantarse, a lo que yo le ofrecí mi mano y ella la acepto

-En eso tienes razón- Le dije mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona en mis labios, ella se me quedo viendo un momento para después soltar una risita mientras terminaba de ponerse de pie ya con mi ayuda.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme- Me dijo mientras tendía su mano para que le devolviera el libro, mientras se lo daba procese a la velocidad de la luz cualquier cosa que pudiera decir para no dejar de hablar con ella.

-Introducción a la medicina he? Eres estudiante en la universidad?- Le pregunte mientras me daba un cabezazo mental, que pregunta más obvia y tonta había hecho, para empezar, se ve demasiado joven como para estudiar en la universidad.

-Eh, no, yo todavía estudio la secundaria, pero es mi sueño estudiar medicina- Me lo dijo tan abiertamente y con una resolución en su mirada que me sorprendió, no todos muestras una pasión así por la carrera que quieren desempeñar.

-Vaya, eso suena genial- Si, en definitiva no sabía que decir, no suelo iniciar conversaciones.

-Y a ti que te trae por aquí?- Me dijo mientras tomaba el libro de mis manos y se me quedaba viendo con intriga.

-Yo vine a buscar unos libros sobre mi pasatiempo- dije sin pensarlo, no suelo compartir con la gente lo que hago.

-De verdad? Y cuál es tu pasatiempo? Además de ayudar a levantar a la gente que se cae- Lo último lo dijo con un tono de burla pero que parecía inocente al mismo tiempo.

-Soy un artista, hago marionetas- Dije mientras alzaba un poco el pecho, sintiéndome orgulloso de lo que hago, porque para mí, no hay nada mejor que mi arte.

-Eso suena interesante, nunca había conocido a alguien que hiciera marionetas- me dijo mientras se tambaleaba sobre sus pies.

-Técnicamente no me conoces, ni siquiera sabes mi nombre- le dije en burla de nuevo, no se por qué, pero siento que puedo ser más suelto con ella, no se como expresarlo bien.

-Es verdad! Yo soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno, cuál es su nombre señor marionetista?- Me dijo mientras sonreía y me ofrecía su mano para estrecharla.

-Akasuna No Sasori- le conteste mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Pero oye, si de verdad haces marionetas, entonces debes saber sobre anatomía verdad?- sus ojos brillaron al mencionar eso y fue cuando me di cuenta que de verdad sentía interés.

-Se lo básico para hacer las marionetas, pero al parecer tu sabes más que yo- Le dije mientras sonreía ligeramente, y eso fue todo lo que ella necesito para empezar a hablar sin parar sobre tantos temas de medicina. La manera en la que se desenvolvía hablando me fascino, no solo era hermosa sino que también inteligente y agradable, nada de su plática se volvía tedioso y realmente disfrute esa primera platica, fue lo que necesite para empezar a sentir cosas por ella, simplemente no pude evitarlo. A partir de ese día nos frecuentábamos en la biblioteca para leer y pasar el rato, de ahí nos hicimos más amigos y pasábamos la mayor parte de nuestros tiempo libre juntos, y más crecía mi cariño hacia ella, claro que ella no sabía nada porque soy muy bueno para ocultar lo que siento en general, me suma puntos mi porte normalmente serio. Estaba muy seguro de mis sentimientos por ella, pero no sabía si era correcto expresarlo, sin mencionar que no tenía ni tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, simplemente no es lo mío, pero entonces llego el día en que se tuvo que ir de Suna. Seguíamos en contacto todos los días, pero no era lo mismo, mis días se volvieron tediosos y aburridos sin su mancha rosa en ella, después me entere de su relación con el Uchiha y pensé que no habría manera de que algo entre nosotros pudiera suceder, pero no por eso deje de quererla, ella siempre será la flor que dio color a mis días, y estaré para ella siempre que pueda.

 _POV Sakura_

Había sobrevivido al primer día de mi regreso a clases y me sentí infinitamente feliz por eso, más al ver la cara de incredulidad de Sasuke, de seguro el esperaba que saliera corriendo o que no me volviera a aparecer en la escuela, pero para suerte mía y mala de él, ya no iba a ser mas así, tenía un plan en mente y lo iba a cumplir, costara lo que costara.

Después de que Sasori me dejo en mi casa decidí hurgar en la cocina para ver si había de comer, mis padres se la viven en el trabajo o viajando, así que pareciera que vivo sola, no es que me moleste, yo entiendo que tiene que hacer eso por su trabajo para mantener el nivel de vida que llevamos, y la verdad prefiero que viajen a tener que mudarnos de nuevo. Abrí el refrigerador y justo enfrente de mi estaba ese odioso pastel, parecía que se burlaba de mi con su simple presencia, pero al mismo tiempo, no solo era enojo, sino también tristeza, ese pastel significa todos mis sentimientos por sasuke (o lo que quedaba de ellos) por eso me sentía reticente a tirarlo, sé que debería hacerlo, ya no debería sentir nada por el exceptuando el odio, pero aún estaba ahí, ese pedazo que aún no podía sacarme de la cabeza. Decidí ya no pensar en nada de eso y buscar por fin que comería, opte calentar comida china que compre hace unos días con Sasori.

Hice los deberes que tenía para ese día mientras pensaba como manejaría las cosas el día de mañana, ignorarlo no es suficiente.

 _POV Sasuke_

Después de la escenita montada por Sakura al final de clases, me quite a Karin de encima y me fui a casa. No podía sacarme de la cabeza, quien era ese pelirrojo? Porque estaba tan cerca y familiar con sakura? Yo mismo me había hecho cargo que no tuviera amistades hombres (odio compartir), y ahora me sale con ese imbécil como si nada, si Sakura cree que me puede reemplazar tan fácil, está equivocada. Al llegar veo al idiota de mi hermano dando vueltas como un gato encerrado en la sala viendo su celular.

-Sasuke que bueno que llegaste- Me dijo mientras levantaba su rostro para verme solo por un segundo.

-Hm- fue lo único que dije.

-Tu siempre tan comunicador hermanito, por eso te quiero- Me dijo mientras revolvía mi cabello a lo que puse cara de enojo, dios, ya no soy un bebe.

-Vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso, que te pasa?- Le dije mientras me alejaba de el y ponía mi mochila sobre el sofá de piel.

-Oh es que quede con unos viejos amigos de la secundaria y van a venir aquí, pero no llegan y se nos hará para ir con los demás- me dijo mientras seguía dando vueltas, que molesto es que tu hermano mayor sea como un niño pequeño, tiene 21 años, debería comportarse como tal.

-Pues ve a hacer el hoyo afuera y no aquí adentro- Le dije mientras me sentaba y recargaba mis piernas en la mesita de vidrio que estaba frente al sofá.

En ese momento sonó la puerta e itachi fue a abrir, al fin se iría, me irrita su presencia durante mucho tiempo, por simple reflejo me asome a la puerta para ver a los idiotas de sus amigos, y ahí estaba el, estaba seguro, era ese pelirrojo que estaba con sakura al finalizar a la escuela. Me levante del sofá de un respingo y me acerque a la puerta por la que ya estaba saliendo Itachi.

-Quienes son ustedes?- lo dije en mi tono autoritario mientras veía fijamente al pelirrojo.

-Oh sasuke, ellos son mis amigos, Deidara y Sasori- Itachi señalo a cada uno mientras decía sus nombres, el primero, Deidara, era un rubio de cabello ridículamente largo, parecía una mujer. El pelirrojo llevaba el nombre de Sasori, asi que así se llamaba el imbécil, me le quede viendo con la mirada más intimidante que tenía, pero él seguía en total parsimonia.

-De donde conoces a Sakura?- Directo al grano, no me gusta andar con rodeos.

-Hm- Me mantuvo la mirada con una sonrisa, ganas me sobraban para darle un puñetazo y quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa.

-Respóndeme- La paciencia no es una de mis cualidades, de hecho, es nula en todo mí ser.

-Incluso el conoce a esa rosadita? Yo soy tu mejor amigo danna! Porque no la conozco?- El rubio hablo con una voz aguda parecida a la del usuratonkachi. Tiene todo el aspecto de un idiota, justo como el.

-No nos iremos? O seguiremos escuchando los reclamos de niño de tu hermano Itachi?- Su voz fue neutra mientras observaba a Itachi, para después darse vuelta y empezar a caminar.

-Esperame Danna!- El rubio se dio vuelta y fue tras el pelirrojo

-Sasuke- El tono de mi hermano era serio, poco usual al de siempre.

-Que?- Me puso de mal humor la actitud arrogante del imbécil de sasori.

-Se lo que hiciste, Sakura es una excelente niña, ya déjala en paz, entendiste? No estoy contigo en esto, no dejare que le sigas haciendo daño, no se lo merece- tras decir eso dio media vuelta y siguió el camino que sus amigos tomaron.

-Hm- Cerré la puerta de golpe y me dirigí de vuelta al sofá, me senté y empecé a cambiar los canales de la tele. Estúpido Itachi, que sabe el de lo que paso, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Esto se volvió personal, Sakura tendrá que ser mía de nuevo, no dejare que esos estúpidos traten de verme la cara, no mientras me llame Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

No apareció tanto sakura esta ves, pero el siguiente capitulo sera principal, lo prometo! también quiero meter a todos los akatsukis y mas personajes, pero sigo buscando la manera de introducirlos, en fin, espero les haya gustado! Saludos :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! volví con un nuevo capitulo, esta ves no tengo mucho que comentar, espero les guste! 3

 _._

 _._

 _POV Sakura_

Desperté con el incesante sonido de la alarma, definitivamente fue lo único que no extrañe de ir a clases, levantarme temprano. Me prepare para ir a la escuela, me puse el uniforme y acomode mi cabello en un moño alto con un lazo de color rojo, tome mis zapatos del colegio y me encamine escaleras abajo, una vez en la cocina decidí desayunar solamente un plato de cereal con leche, tenía tiempo de preparar algo pero la flojera podía más que mis ganas de desayunar algo elaborado.

La cocina de mi casa da hacia la calle, así que desde la ventana puedo ver la casa de enfrente. Mi casa no es grande, pero tampoco es pequeña, es tamaño normal, lo cual es mejor para mí porque paso la mayor parte del tiempo sola, si fuera una casa más grande seria intimidante.

Termine mi cereal justo cuando mi celular sonó anunciando un mensaje.

 ** _De: Sasori_**

 ** _Para: Sakura_**

 ** _Lista para clases?_**

 ** _7:30 am_**

Sonreí mientras leía el mensaje, es un detalle muy lindo de su parte ser tan atento, de verdad que no había momento de estar triste con Sasori cerca mío.

 ** _De: Sakura_**

 ** _Para: Sasori_**

 ** _Sip, en camino.._** ** _J_**

 ** _7:31_**

Pulse la tecla enviar mientras tomaba mi mochila y me sentaba en la entrada para ponerme los zapatos, sonó de nuevo.

 ** _De: Sasori_**

 ** _Para: Sakura_**

 ** _No te veo en camino, mentirosa_**

 ** _7:33_**

Sonreí en cuanto leí el mensaje y me apresure a abrir la puerta para encontrarme con sasori, en la acera viendo hacia mi casa, lo salude efusivamente con mi mano para después cerrar la puerta e ir a su lado.

-Buenos días sasori- Le sonreí mientras empezábamos a caminar en dirección al colegio.

-Buenos días sakura- Me contesto con su tono serio pero amistoso.

-Madrugaste hoy? O solo no tenías nada que hacer antes de ir a clases?- Le dije mientras sonreía más para mí que para él.

-Yo no madrugue, tú te despiertas muy tarde, y no me arriesgare a que te pierdas de camino a la escuela- Me dijo mientras veía al frente con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, ahora que lo veía bien, cuando hacia esa sombra de sonrisa su labio inferior se curva de una manera muy graciosa haciendo como si no tuviera labio superior, que es mucho más delgado. Me pregunto cómo se verían sus labios con una gran sonrisa.

-El que se va a perder eres tú, conozco konoha como la palma de mi mano- le conteste divertida.

-Hm- Se limitó a decir.

-Pero me gusta, que vayamos juntos a la escuela- Voltee a verlo para sonreírle

-De hecho vamos juntos en el CAMINO a la escuela, tú vas a la preparatoria, yo a la universidad- Me dijo con una sonrisa un poco (de verdad solo un poco) más abierta, como le encantaba bromear así conmigo.

-Disculpe usted señor especifico, que vayamos juntos CAMINO a la escuela- Le dije mientras me reía.

Voltee hacia el frente de nuevo, ya estábamos llegando a la preparatoria, y en la entrada estaba un chico con el cabello rubio largo (incluso más que el mío) que se asimilaba mucho al de Ino, pero un poco más obscuro y agarrado en una coleta alta. Al vernos empezó a correr hacia nosotros y se detuvo justo a centímetros de Sasori.

-Danna! Estaba a punto de ir a su casa si no se aparecía! Ni siquiera contesto mis mensajes- Hizo un puchero un poco ridículo para un chico mientras pasaba sus ojos de sasori a mí.

-Mhhhhh- Acerco su rostro al mío poco a poco, hasta que se volvió incómodo y di un paso hacia atrás.

-Acaso tu eres Sakura? Bueno, no eres tan fea- Dijo mientras sonreía y se alejaba de mí.

-Disculpa? Fea tu- Dije haciendo un mohín, quien se cree que es?

-Te equivocaste, quisiste decir guapo- me sonrió socarronamente mientras se señalaba a el mismo con el pulgar.

-Ja, como podrías ser guapo sí pareces una chica- Le dije en tono de burla, él se quedó trabado en su posición un momento y sasori soltó una risa seca.

-COMO ME DIJISTE PELOS DE CHICLE?- Su grito me tomo desprevenida. ¿Pelos de chicle? Pero que le pasaba a esa mujer mal hecha!

-A QUIEN LLAMAS PELOS DE CHICLE, MUJER MAL HECHA!- le grite, es como un Ino hombre dios.

-Deidara- Escuche la voz de sasori y voltee a verlo. –Debemos irnos, sakura llegara tarde si no entra ya- lo dijo tomando a deidara del hombro.

-No escuchaste como me llamo Danna? No le dirás nada!?- Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó viendo a sasori.

-Claro que escuche, pero no puedo negar la verdad Deidara- Dijo sasori ya con un tono más divertido.

-Danna!- Lo dijo mientras fingía caer, lo cual me pareció muy gracioso. Senti un empujoncito en mi espalda y vi como sasori me daba golpecitos en la espalda para encaminarme a la escuela.

-Sera mejor que te apresures sakura- Me dijo tranquilamente mientras Deidara decía cosas que no entendíamos.

-Sí, gracias saso- Le dije mientras empezaba a tomar camino, me voltee un poco para despedirme –Suerte en sus clases, un gusto Deidara- tras una última sonrisa di la vuelta y me adentre por las puertas de la preparatoria en camino a mi salón.

 _POV Sasori_

Vi a sakura alejarse para después adentrarse a su escuela. Se le veía tan tranquila caminando, ojala hoy tuviera un buen día (sin ningún altercado con el Uchiha). Lo había decidido esa mañana, todos los días la acompañaría de ida y regreso a su casa, asi podría pasar más tiempo con ella y estar seguro de que no pase ningún altercado con el idiota del Uchiha. Deidara caminaba a mi lado más callado de lo normal.

-Sabes, es más agradable de lo que esperaba, me agrado esa rosadita- Sabía que el silencio no duraría mucho.

-Apenas la conociste y ya estaban discutiendo- le dije secamente pero con deje de sonrisa.

-Lo sé, por eso digo que me cayó bien, no se dejó llevar por mi arrebatador físico- Lo dijo mientras volvía a señalarse a el mismo con su dedo pulgar. –Ademas, vaya que aunque lo dije por molestar, esa rosadita esta más que bien, le viste sus piernas? Por supuesto que lo hiciste, están wow, ni siquiera tu podrías hacer de la vista gorda Danna- Dijo mientras se reía y yo usaba todo mi autocontrol para no molerlo a golpes ahí mismo, si, estaba consciente del físico de sakura, de sus piernas bien torneadas, su pequeña cintura que le amoldaba a la perfección, sus delgados pero fuertes brazos y su tamaño de busto que hacían entre todo la combinación perfecta de cuerpo, rostro y personalidad.

-No seas estúpido Deidara- le dije para terminar ya esa conversación, no podía perderme todo el día en sakura, por más que quisiera.

Llegamos a la universidad y estaban todos los demás reunidos, cuando llegue a konoha solo conocía a Itachi y a Deidara, y ellos me introdujeron en su grupo de amigos, akatsuki. En total somos 10, pero no siempre nos reunimos todos, a la universidad solo vamos Deidara, Itachi, Konan, Nagato, Kisame, Hidan, Tobi y yo. Kisame es mejor amigo de itachi y siempre los veo juntos, Nagato y Konan son pareja, un poco extraños para mi gusto, pero son muy amables, Tobi y Deidara son unos estúpidos, pero me agradan.

Estaba punto de entrar cuando Itachi puso una mano sobre mi hombro

-Sasori, podemos hablar?- Me lo dijo en un tono serio, a diferencia de su hermano, Itachi procuraba siempre sonreír y tener un tono alegre, por eso uno sabia cuando Itachi iba en serio.

Nos alejamos un poco del resto hacia los jardines.

-Que sucede Itachi?- pregunte directamente.

-Es sobre sakura- me dijo mientras tomaba unos centímetro de distancia.

-Si es por tu…-no me dejo terminar.

-Se lo que sucedió entre mi hermano y sakura. - una pausa- No estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano en todo, y menos en esto, conozco a sakura desde que es una niña, no merece que sasuke la trate así, así que por favor, cuídala mucho.- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que pedirlo Itachi- le dije mientras sonreía un poco, de verdad que me agrada Itachi, un Uchiha tenía que ser bueno.

-Gracias, cuentan conmigo para cualquier cosa de acuerdo? Ya me harte del comportamiento de Sasuke- Lo dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a su salón, yo me quede un poco más de tiempo ahí viendo el cielo, para luego caminar hacia mi clase. Si Itachi venia directamente conmigo es porque sasuke estaba tramando algo, pero mientras este aquí me asegurare que no se le ocurra hacerle algo a sakura.

 _POV Sakura_

Iba caminando un poco rápido en dirección a mi salón (estar tanto tiempo afuera me retraso, iba tarde a clases) cuando un brazo se interpuso en mi camino haciendo que frenara abruptamente.

-Que es lo que quieres?- Con tan solo verle la cara mi humor bajo un 100%

-Aclarar algo chicle, sasuke es mío ahora, así que no se te ocurra ni voltear a verlo, me entendiste?- Mientras decía esto, Karin agarro un mechón de mi cabello que salía del moño y jugaba con él entre sus dedos. Quien se creía ella para venirme a hablar así? Era una puta en toda la expresión de la palabra.

-No te preocupes Karin, por mi puedes quedártelo- le dije mientras quitaba de una manera brusca su mano de mi cabello. –Y no me vuelvas a tocar, no me gustaría que se me pegue lo puta- Dicho esto, entre a mi salón para dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando entre todos estaban en silencio, demasiado raro ya que las primeras dos horas son con Kakashi-sensei, voltee al lugar donde suelo sentarme con Ino y Hinata para saludarlas.

-Buenos días chic— En el lugar donde debería ocupar Hinata, estaba sentando con una sonrisa burlona y toda su pose de galán, Sasuke, que hacia el aquí!?

Se puso de pie hasta estar a escasos centímetros de mí y tomo el mismo mechón de cabello que Karin había tocado.

-Buenos días flor- Dijo mientras jugaba con mi cabello. Mi rostro de seguro estaba en una mueca de horror, que demonios estaba haciendo? Le quite su mano con el dorso de la mía de una manera poco agradable.

-Que haces aquí Uchiha? No deberías venir a donde no te quieren- Le dije con las palabras impregnadas de todo el veneno que podía ponerles.

-Ah sí? Pues que mala suerte, porque me acaban de cambiar de salón- Lo dijo mientras ponía su sonrisa socarrona y soltaba mi cabello. –Ten un buen día, compañera- Camino a su asiento para sentarse de nuevo.

De todos los salones, de todas las personas, ¿por qué tenían que cambiar justamente a Sasuke Uchiha a MI salón? ¿Estaré pagando algo que hice en otra vida? La estúpida "advertencia" de Karin debió ser por esto, ¿Quieren jugar de esa manera? Perfecto, juguemos.

Las clases pasaron en relativa calma, el receso lo pase con Ino y Hinata a la cual la transfirieron al salón de Sasuke.

-Porque no me dijeron nada!? Me lleve una tremenda sorpresa cuando lo vi en tu lugar hinata- Les decía a las dos mientras tomaba mi almuerzo.

-Y-yo no sabía sakura-chan, cuando llegue a la escuela me avisaron del cambio y ya n-no les pude avisar- me dijo hinata con su bola de arroz en las manos y la cabeza gacha.

-No te pongas así frentesota, que no se supone que harías algo al respecto? O solo te pondrás a lloriquear porque ahora va en nuestro salón- me dijo ino mientras terminaba su almuerzo y se limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta.

-Lo se cerda, Uchiha quiere jugar así, así será- le dije mientras guardaba ya mis cosas del almuerzo y la campana anunciaba el final de receso. Nos despedimos de Hinata y regresamos a clases.

Las últimas clases pasaron con extrema lentitud pero finalmente llego el final de clases, apenas había sonado la campana cuando ya se escuchaban los gritos de Karin por el pasillo. Me levante con toda la tranquilidad que pude reunir hacia la ventana, y gracias a dios pude ver ahí a Sasori, así tendré una salida fácil y limpia.

Camine con mochila en mano hasta el asiento de sasuke, donde él seguía sentado acomodando sus cosas y lentamente (y con muchos nervios controlados) pase las yemas de mis dedos por uno de sus brazos, desde su muñeca hasta el hombro, mientras el me veía con cara de asombro, cuando llegue a su hombro me acerque hasta su oreja y le susurre

-Ten un buen día, imbécil- le dedique una sonrisa sarcástica mezclada con una mueca de asco y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude sin parecer asustada. Lo había hecho! Valió la pena por su cara de asombro, pero se sintió demasiado raro hacer eso, tendré escalofríos en mis manos a partir de ahora. Los últimos metros hasta llegar con sasori los cruce corriendo y me detuve cerca de él.

-Hola saso!- Todos los nervios que sufría por lo que acaba de hacer desaparecieron en cuanto estuve cerca de sasori, me sentí mejor en ese momento.

-Hola sakura, todo en orden? Tardaste mucho en salir- No me sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando me saludaba, pero su tono era agradable.

-Si, todo perfectamente saso- le sonreí y me aferre a su brazo. –¿Nos vamos?-

Empezamos a caminar con dirección a mi casa, con lo que acababa de hacer me sentí extrañamente bien y poderosa, el Uchiha sabrá si quiere seguir molestándome o no. Pero se siente todavía mejor poder caminar de regreso a casa con Sasori, o será que solo termine de muy buen humor?

 _POV Sasori_

Le pregunte pero no me contesto lo que yo quería, creí que me contaría todo, pero solo fue un "todo perfectamente". No puedo preguntarle directamente, no soy así…pero no deja de darme vueltas.

¿Qué le dijo a Sasuke Uchiha?

.

.

Espero les haya gustado! Saludos :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! perdonen la tardanza de este capitulo, pero es que he estado haciendo cosas de mi universidad y apenas lo termine de escribir hoy, decidi meter a un persona nuevo que quizá sea importante mas adelante (misteriooo~), así que sin mas, espero les guste!

 _._

 _._

 _POV Sasuke_

Me quede estático en la silla desde el momento en que sakura puso su mano sobre mi hombro, pensé por un segundo si lo estaba imaginando, pero su tacto era demasiado real, y vi como poco a poco se iba acercando más a mí, dios, que le ocurría a sakura? Ella no es para nada así, pero que haga estas cosas es tan….me gusta. Estando a centímetros de mi oído pude escuchar su respiración y su pequeño susurro-

-Ten un buen día, imbécil- al momento en el que mi cerebro entendió esas palabras la voltee a ver como rayo solo para ver cómo me sonreía con asco y se iba a toda prisa. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Me había quedado sin habla, nunca antes había escuchado a sakura decir una grosería, por más que la trataran mal, nunca en todos los años de conocernos. Se sintió como un golpe bajo.

-Hey Teme, ¿te quedaras sentando como tonto toda la tarde?- Salí de mi trance al escuchar la voz del usuratonkachi de naruto, ni siquiera lo escuche entrando al salón.

-Hmp- me levante de la silla y me encamine a la puerta ignorando a naruto.

-Hey, vamos juntos!- Corrió para alcanzarme. –sabes que no me gusta meterme en sus cosas, pero ¿qué fue lo que sakura-chan te dijo? Pensé que ya no se hablarían por lo que hiciste- me dijo tomando un tono serio.

-¿A ti que te importa? No te metas en mis asuntos- le dije sin dirigirle la mirada, porque todos se quieren meter en lo que nos les importa.

-Me importa porque Sakura es de mis mejores amigas, podrás ser mi mejor amigo y podre no recriminarte pero tiene que haber un límite, debes dejar a sakura en paz, ella no se merece que alguien la trate como tú lo hacías- Era un intento de mal chiste cuando Naruto se ponía en serio, pero aunque me cueste aceptarlo, seria fastidioso tener una pelea con él.

-Hmp, se lo que hago Dobe, esta vez voy en serio- le dije para que se callara de una vez.

-¿Vas en serio? A que te refieres con eso teme- detuvo el paso para verme fijamente.

-Hmp- ignore el hecho que se detuvo y seguí caminando, un segundo después lo escuche suspirar y me alcanzo el paso. Recorrimos el camino a nuestras casas en silencio.

 _POV Sasori_

Llegamos a casa de sakura y me invito a pasar, a lo que accedí de buena gana, siempre es mejor estar con ella. Pasamos a su sala y fue a servir agua para ambos a la cocina, mientras yo espere viendo las fotos en los diferentes muebles. Ya las había visto todas las últimas veces que había estado ahí y me dio gusto ver que las fotos en donde salía sasuke fueron removidas, poco a poco sakura iba sacándolo de su vida, perro solo hacía que me preguntara más que le habría dicho, solo alcance a ver cuándo se separaba de sasuke y salía del salón, pero definitivamente estuvo cerca de el para decirle algo, o el a ella…

Sakura llego con los vasos, se sentó en el sofá a un lado y giro su cuerpo para verme directamente con una sonrisa

-Y dime, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?- me pregunto mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha, lucia encantadora.

-Soportable, ¿qué tal la tuya, paso algo interesante?- No sabía de qué manera preguntarle acerca de lo último que vi, así que espero que entienda mi pequeña indirecta.

-La verdad, horrorosa- Lo dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano izquierda y tomaba un poco de agua.

-¿Paso algo malo?- Juro que si lo dice por el Uchiha voy ahora mismo y lo mato.

-Puedes creer que cambiaron a Hinata de nuestro salón, y de entre todas las personas ¿a quién crees que pusieron? A sasuke! Y llega con su actitud tan altanera, me pone los nervios de punta. Y sin mencionar que su zorrita faldera trato de asustarme antes de siquiera entrar a mi salón, lo único que pude hacer al final es decirle que no la tendrá fácil, no caeré en su tonto juego de "me cambio a tu salón para molestarte", pero sí que me molesta, incluso le dije una grosería, pero es que quien se cree!? Hasta tu que eres tan calmado perdería los estribos, ¡es insoportable! En resumidas cuentas ese fue mi horroroso día- Bufo molesta después de dar su "resumen" del día.

Así que eso fue lo que le dijo al Uchiha, me siento más tranquilo al saber que fue en pro de ofenderlo, porque la verdad, conozco a sakura, por más que diga odiarlo, es tan sentimental que de un día para otro podría perdonarlo, y no sé si sería capaz de apoyarla en eso.

-Sakura- mi boca pronuncio su nombre sin mi permiso, ¿qué demonios le iba a decir?

-Dime saso- Se me quedo viendo y por un segundo me permití perderme en sus hermosas lagunas jades que reflejaban mi mirada pero que al mismo tiempo parecían tratar de penetrar en mí de todas las maneras posibles.

Lentamente fui acercando mi mano a la mejilla sonrosada de la pelirosa, dude unos segundos, pero termine posándola y acariciando suavemente su pómulo derecho, no sabía que estaba haciendo, mi cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia, pero a decir verdad, no quería detenerme, su piel se sentía tan suave y empezaba a notar una suave fragancia a cerezo de su cabello que entraba a mis fosas nasales con deleite.

Sakura tenía una cara de sorpresa pero gratamente no se retiró de mi toque, pase mi mano de su mejilla a acomodar un mechón rebelde de su cabello solo para notar lo suave que se sentía, es como si toda ella estuviera hecha de la más fina seda que es exquisita a la vista y al tacto. Estaba por acercarme un poco más cuando su celular empezó a sonar y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

 _POV Sakura_

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, cuando menos lo esperaba sentí la mano de sasori posarse en mi mejilla y acariciar mi pómulo de manera pausada y suave mientras me veía fijamente, a pesar de no ser tanta, sentí su cercanía y no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, el nunca hacia contacto físico a menos que fuera necesario, dude entre retirarme o no, pero su mano se sentía tan bien sobre mi mejilla que no fui capaz de alejarme, pero sí que sentí como el calor se concentraba en mi rostro, ¿qué es lo que pasaba conmigo? Es sasori! De seguro me ve como a una hermana pequeña que debe cuidar…

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me sobresalte al escuchar el tono de llamada que le había puesto especialmente a naruto (ya que era su canción favorita y él había insistido en que lo usara como su tono), vi como abruptamente sasori tomaba distancia de mí pero seguía viéndome.

Busque entre mis cosas en la mochila el celular pero este ya había dejado de sonar, para como es naruto no dudo me llame hasta que conteste, y en efecto, volvió a sonar. Tome el teléfono y conteste lo más tranquila que pude.

 ** _-Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué no me contestabas? Haces que me preocupe_**

 ** _-Hola naruto, estoy bien no te preocupes, ¿qué pasa?_**

 ** _-Quería saber cómo estabas, tenemos días sin hablar ni vernos, quiero a mi mejor amiga!_**

 ** _-Perdona, es que han pasado tantas cosas…_**

 ** _-Entiendo, pero deberíamos vernos Sakura-chan, porfavoooooor_**

 ** _-Claro naruto, ¿te parece mañana después de clases? Podemos ir a comer ramen_**

 ** _-Sakura-chan eres la mejor! Mañana iremos por ramen y a unir lazos de amistad!_**

 ** _-Si naruto, te veo mañana de acuerdo? No llegues tarde!_**

 ** _-Estaré más que puntual Dattebayo!_**

 ** _-Bien, tengo que colgar_**

 ** _-Está bien sakura-chan, nos vemos mañana_**

 ** _-Nos vemos_**

Pulse la tecla de colgar y deje de lado el celular para voltear a ver a sasori que ahora me veía con cara de curiosidad pero manteniendo el semblante serio, cada vez se ha vuelto más fácil para mí identificar los tipos de miradas que tiene sasori, me pregunto si se debe a que pasamos tanto tiempo juntos…no sé, pero no me podría gustar más (el poder identificar sus miradas!).

Escuche como carraspeaba y volví mi atención hacia él, parecía un poco incómodo mientras veía mi celular.

-Supongo que no tendré que pasar por tu preparatoria de regreso mañana- me dijo desviando la mirada del celular a mí.

-Ah sí, era naruto quejándose que no nos hemos visto en un buen tiempo y la verdad tiene razón, no hemos hablado casi desde lo que paso con sasuke- le dije a toda prisa, no sé porque estoy tan nerviosa.

-¿Naruto es…?- decía la palabras lentamente incitándome a terminar la oración.

-Es mi mejor amigo, solíamos estar siempre juntos y cuando empecé mi relación con sasuke era el único amigo hombre que tenía, además de ti por supuesto, es también mejor amigo de sasuke, esto debido a que hemos estado los tres juntos desde que éramos niños, siempre ha cuidado de mi como una hermana, y yo también lo considero un hermano- le dije mientras pasaban mi cabeza fugaces imágenes de sasuke, naruto y yo de niños, cuando me cuidaban cada vez que tropezaba y tenía una raspada, cuando hacíamos maratones de películas, incluso esa ves que tire por accidente un jarrón de mi casa y naruto se echó la culpa.

Y es que si, no había caído en la cuenta pero lo he desplazado mucho desde lo ocurrido, y con la llegada de sasori me he concentrado más en él y en mis problemas que en naruto, no es para nada justo, hablar con él me hará bien, además, me debe una buena explicación de lo que pasa con Hinata!

-Suena como un buen amigo tuyo- me dijo sasori con un tono serio

-Lo es, no puedo creer que lo desplace tanto- le dije mientras bajaba la mirada

Estuvimos en silencio un momento hasta que sasori se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas

-Pues bueno, será mejor que me vaya- empezó a tomar camino hacia la puerta y me levante como resorte para acompañarlo, se veía más serio que hace unos momentos, me pregunto, ¿Qué estará pensando? Llegamos a la puerta y sasori puso una mano en la perilla con la intención de abrirla.

-Nos vemos mañana Sakura- lo dijo mientras me veía pero sin su usual sombra de sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana Sasori- y sin más, abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de él. Me quede unos segundos parada en frente de la puerta cuando los recuerdos de hace tan solo unos momentos volvieron a mí, ¿qué fue lo que paso? Sasori no era así, tiene que haber una muy buena razón para que haya hecho eso, además, parece que se fue de mal humor, quizá se haya arrepentido de lo que hizo…que tonta soy, siquiera pensar que le podría gustar sería ridículo, él es tan atractivo, amable, respetuoso, sin contar que últimamente solo me ha visto en mis peores momentos, comparada con él, no tendría ninguna oportunidad de que me vea como más que una amiga.

Espera ¡¿que!?, desde cuando pienso que sasori sería mejor que un amigo? Estoy segura de que lo quiero, desde que lo conozco a estado ahí para mí y siempre me ha apoyado, quizá este confundiendo los sentimientos, sí, eso debe ser, es un cariño de amistad y agradecimiento por todo lo que hace por mí, si, debe ser eso. De todas maneras sería algo imposible…él y yo.

Decido dejar de pensar en eso y voy a prepárame un merecido baño, demasiadas cosas y preocupación pasaron el día de hoy, pero nada que no pueda limpiar el agua de una buena ducha.

 _POV Naruto_

Después de colgar la llamada con sakura-chan me tire en mi cama viendo hacia el techo, sí que tenía mucho sin hablar con ella dattebayo. Me gustaría serle de ayuda con todo lo que está pasando con el teme de sasuke, sé que no la ha pasado bien y yo como un idiota no he ido con ella por no querer meterme en sus problemas, pero creo que esta ves sasuke se pasó, y podrá ser mi mejor amigo, pero nadie lastima a sakura-chan mientras yo esté aquí.

Oh demonios! Le dije que la vería después de clases, olvide que acompañaría a casa a hinata…pero estoy seguro que entenderá si le digo. Tome de vuelta mi celular y empecé a escribir.

 ** _De: Naruto_**

 ** _Para: Hinata_**

 ** _Hinataaa, sé que dije que te acompañaría mañana a casa pero quede de ver a sakura-chan después de la escuela, ¿está bien? Prometo invitarte el ramen la próxima vez, no me odies_** ** _L_**

 ** _6:20 pm_**

Unos minutos después mi celular vibro

 ** _De: Hinata_**

 ** _Para: Naruto_**

 ** _No te preocupes Naruto-kun, yo entiendo. Mi primo me acompañara a casa, así que no hay ningún problema, gracias por avisarme….yo no podría odiarte_**

 ** _6:23 pm_**

Hinata es tan linda! No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes, siempre la vi como una chica tímida, pero ahora que la empiezo a conocer es simplemente más y más perfecta! Con su cabello que ahora ondea largo y que asimila al mar con su tomo azulado oscuro, esos ojos aperlados que reflejan pureza y la manera en que siempre parece cohibida me encanta, hacen de ella la chica más encantadora que conozco!

Un momento, ¿su primo? ¿No se supone que estaba estudiando fuera de Japón? No tenía idea que había vuelto, si quiero impresionar a hinata debería llevarme bien con su primo, vaya, estoy lleno de buenas ideas dattebayo.

 _POV Hinata_

Estaba regresando de recoger a mi primo cuando me llegaron mensajes de Naruto-kun, decía que no podría acompañarme mañana a casa, eso me entristeció pero me explico porque y lo entiendo, él es el mejor amigo de sakura-chan y me alegra que vuelvan a ser cercanos, sé que los dos se necesitan entre ellos y nada me hace más feliz que ellos siendo felices, teclee la respuesta poco a poco, no soy muy buena con estas cosas, vi como mi primo me veía de reojo y voltee a verlo.

-¿Sucede algo Neji-niisan?- le pregunte mientras bajaba la mirada, neji-niisan tiene una mirada muy penetrante, me pone nerviosa.

-Tengo una pregunta para usted Hinata-sama- Su semblante serio no cambio un segundo mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

-¿Q-que podría ser niisan?- le dije en un tono bajo, siempre he sentido raro que me hable con sama al final de mi nombre, le he pedido que solo me diga hinata pero como siempre "no lo hago por gusto Hinata-sama, leyes del clan".

-¿Haruno ya ha vuelto de Suna?- Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y lo voltee a ver, estaba hablando de sakura, no pensé que la llegara a recordar.

-S-si, ella llego hace tiempo niisan- le dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos, me sorprende que pregunte por ella, nunca lo había visto interesado en ninguna persona en especial.

-Ya veo...- Cerro los ojos un segundo y los abrió para dirigirlos a la ventana del coche.

Qué extraña pregunta viniendo de Neji-niisan, me pregunto ¿Qué estará pensando?

 _POV Neji_

Sakura…..por fin.

.

.

Debo confesarlo, he estado leyendo fanfics Nejisaku _ adoro la actitud de neji y las maneras en las que podria manejarse, así que decidí hacerlo parte de mi historia, ahora solo falta ver como se desarrollara todo esto, espero les haya gustado! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Volvi! Fue un fin de semana de locos pero me apañe tiempo para escribir el capitulo, asi que espero les guste!

 _._

 _._

 _POV Sasori_

Salí de casa de sakura y me quede de pie fuera de su puerta después de cerrarla, ¿por qué había decidido irme de esa manera? Cuando escuche como hablaba sobre ese tal Naruto sentí como si el ácido gástrico de mi estómago subiera hasta mi garganta y se asentara ahí quemándome. Fue una sensación demasiado molesta, ni siquiera cuando ya no estoy en casa de sakura dejo de sentirlo, es tan molesto.

Siento que fui grosero con lo que le dije, que no la acompañaría, tal vez ella quería que la acompañara, o tal vez no, tal vez la compañía de ese Naruto sea mejor que la mía…

Empecé a caminar en dirección a mi casa, que estaba a solo una calle y media de distancia en dirección a la izquierda de la casa de sakura, posiblemente me dedique un tiempo en encontrar una casa cerca de la ella antes de mudarme…

Llegue y me fui directamente a mi habitación, la cual es muy simple (consiste en solo una cama, un escritorio, la puerta que da al baño y un closet pegado a la pared, todo en colores grises), me recosté en mi cama y me quite los zapatos con ayuda de mis pies.

Aunque al principio me alegre por la idea de sakura sobre qué hacer con sasuke ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿que pasara después? Digamos que lo consigue, terminara sintiéndose mal con ella misma y tratara de arreglarlo, seguirá todo en un ciclo del que no podrá salir y siempre con esa pauta, Sasuke Uchiha. Sé que no soy nadie para decirle que puede y no puede hacer, pero empiezo a creer que esta idea ya no es la adecuada, no lo digo por sasuke, por mí que se pudra en el infierno, pero no me gustaría que después sakura tuviera que pasar por el arrepentimiento.

Empezaba a quedarme dormido cuando escuche que llegaba un mensaje a mi celular, quizá era sakura, lo tome para darme cuenta que era del tarado de Deidara.

 ** _De: Deidara_**

 ** _Para: Sasori_**

 ** _Danna, reunión de akatsuki en la guarida en diez, te esperamos ahí ;)_**

 ** _6:40 pm_**

Leí el mensaje y deje caer el celular a la cama para volver a recostarme, lo último de lo que tengo ganas es de salir, pero quizá me haga bien, me despejara la cabeza.

Me levante para ponerme unos pantalones de mezclilla con una camisa negra que decía "Suna Boy" en letras rojas de forma vertical que sakura me regalo cuando aún vivía en suna, tome mis tenis negros y me encamine a la entrada, ya en la puerta me los puse y salí con tranquilidad.

Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y se podía apreciar los tonos naranjas en el cielo que anunciaban la inminente caída de la noche y con ella las estrellas que la adornaban. Camine durante un buen rato hasta llegar a "la guarida", que básicamente es una bodega abandonada de la cual los vagos de akatsuki tomaron posesión y la amueblaron a su gusto.

Toque tres veces en la puerta y me abrió un peli azul alto con una sonrisa tranquila

-Buenas noches Kisame- le dije mientras él se hacía a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-Buenas noches fueguito, pasa pasa, ya todos están la sala común- lo dijo ensanchando su sonrisa, yo solo seguí de largo, no me molesta que me ponga esos apodos ridículos, pero no por eso le seguiré el juego.

Caminamos un momento por un largo pasillo donde solo había puertas, al final del pasillo se veía una luz y atravesándola estaba la sala común, el espacio más amplio de la guarida donde había 4 sofás acomodados como una gran línea, una mesa con sillas, una pequeña cocina y televisión con consola de juegos. En los sofás estaban Deidara, Itachi, Hidan y Nagato, en la cocina estaban Konan y Tobi cocinando algo, Kakuzu estaba sentado en una de las sillas con un monton de papeles desordenados sobre la mesa.

Kisame fue a tomar asiento a un lado de Itachi y yo opte por sentarme en la parte alejada del sofá para ver lo que hacían los demás. Después de un momento Nagato se levantó del sofá y llamo nuestra atención.

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos me parece que sería lo adecuado decidir que haremos estas vacaciones, la ves pasada se decidió y fuimos a Amegakure por idea de Tobi y Konan, esta vez, dejaremos que Itachi y Sasori escojan el lugar- Nagato siempre se dirige de manera seria a las personas, incluso a Konan.

-Pero Nagato-san, ¡no estamos todos! Falta Zetzu…-Tobi salió a trompicones de la cocina para acercarse a los sofás donde estaban todos los demás mientras konan iba con paciencia y gracia al mismo lugar.

-Zetzu decidió ya no formar parte de Akatsuki, y se respeta su decisión- dijo mirando en todo momento los pasos de konan hasta que ella se posó junto a él.

-A mí me da igual a donde vayamos- dije mientras tomaba otra posición en el sillón y recargaba mis manos en la nuca.

-Entonces queda en mí la misión de decidir donde pasar las vacaciones- dijo alegremente itachi mientras unía sus palmas en un aplauso mudo.

-Bien entonces, ¿qué idea tienes en mente Itachi?- Dijo mientras le dirigía la mirada al mayor de los Uchiha.

-Podemos ir a Kirigakure! Dicen que tienen los mejores postres, y varios lugares para conocer, además de que kisame haría de tremendo guía- decía itachi mientras enumeraba con sus dedos. Kisame sonrió de medio lado al escuchar su mención.

-¡Para nada! Si saldremos de viaje deberíamos ir a Iwagakure, no hay mejor guía que yo- Dijo Deidara mientras se levantaba de un salto y alzaba la voz.

-No es un viaje para conocer ciudades natales, la idea es conocer ciudades nuevas- dijo Nagato en tono serio, pero con un deje de sonrisa.

-Si lo que quieren es conocer un lugar nuevo, ¿por qué no Hoshigakure? No recuerdo que ninguno sea de ahí- Dije quitándole importancia, pero a decir verdad, nunca había pisado el país de los osos.

-A mí me parece que Hoshigakure suena bien, nunca hemos ido al país de los osos- Sonreí ante la casualidad de lo que dijo konan con lo que yo pensaba mientras ella tomaba por el brazo a nagato y lo veía de reojo.

-¿Que dices itachi?- dijo nagato mientras se veía como itachi ponía su dedo pulgar y índice en su barbilla para acariciarla.

-Sí, suena bien, creo que mi familia tiene una residencia ahí, así que tenemos donde llegar- sonrió mientras decía las palabras.

-Está decidido, las próximas vacaciones serán en Hoshigakure, ya que falta un mes para que sean, les recomiendo que se vayan preparando, y recuerden, pueden traer un acompañante- tras decir eso, nagato tomo de la mano a konan y se encaminaron hacia el pasillo que da a la salida.

Me pregunto si sakura querría ir conmigo al viaje, le preguntaría en este momento pero tuve que enojarme estúpidamente con ella, ya mañana iría a hablar con ella, no quiero dejar las cosas así, no con ella.

-¡Danna! Acaso está pensando lo que yo creo?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras movía su mano enfrente de mi cara.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Deidara- le dije mientras quitaba su mano con un leve manotazo.

-Oh vamos, se te nota a leguas que planeas invitar a esa rosadita, a mí no me engañas Danna- lo dijo mientras empezaba a reír. Sujete con dos de mis dedos el puente de mi nariz buscando toda la paciencia que podría quedarme en el cuerpo para no golpearlo ahí mismo.

Me levante mientras escuchaba como deidara seguía hablando sus incoherencia y tome camino a la salida de la guarida, lo último que me faltaba para este día era tener que lidiar con el estúpido de deidara.

 _POV Sakura_

Desperté sin necesidad del despertador y empecé mi rutina de todas las mañanas, cuando estuve lista baje para prepárame el desayuno con calma, al fin, tenía tiempo de sobra. Opte por unos huevos con tocino y me llevo 20 minutos cocinarlos y comerlos. Estaba acomodando mis zapatos cuando escuche el timbre sonar, ¿será sasori? Pensé que se había enojado y temía que no lo vería en todo el día, me daba gusto saber que estaba equivocada, abrí con demasiada energía la puerta para encontrarme con algo que me dejo boquiabierta.

En la entrada estaba nada más y nada menos que Neji Hyuga, primo de Hinata y conocido como el genio del clan Hyuga, mi cabeza estaba al mil por hora, ¿qué hacia Neji ahí? No lo veía desde al menos 2 años, cuando partió de Konoha para estudiar en Kumogakure, no es que fuéramos tan cercanos, pero manteníamos buenas conversaciones cuando iba de visita a la casa Hyuga y siempre fue muy amable, todo un caballero.

-N-neji-san, que sorpresa ¿Cuándo llegaste?- le dije mostrando una sonrisa un poco nerviosa mientras él me veía con sus penetrantes ojos blancos con tonos lilas que parecían buscar algo dentro de mí.

Seguía igual de cómo lo recordaba, un poco más alto y sus músculos más marcados quizá, el mismo rostro que reflejaba seriedad y soberbia, pero también tranquilidad de alguna manera, su cabello largo y castaño oscuro recogido en la punta por una cinta blanca y su porte erguido que lo distinguía, siempre orgulloso de portar el apellido Hyuga.

-Buenos días Sakura, llegue ayer en la tarde- dijo con un deje de sonrisa mientras se hacía a un lado para aparentemente permitirme salir.

-Vaya, que agradable noticia, ¿y que te trae por aquí a estas horas? Debiste haberme avisado de tu regreso para recibirte de una mejor manera- le dije mientras recuperaba mi tranquilidad, dejando la sorpresa inicial, me daba gusto que estuviera de vuelta, aunque quizá sea un poco incómodo por lo que ocurrió, pero no me gustaría dejar de ser amiga de Neji, sigue siendo una persona importante para mí.

-Preferí darte la sorpresa- me dijo con un tono de voz sereno- Vine para ofrecerte transporte para ir a clases, a partir de hoy me reintegrare en la preparatoria de Konoha- dio un paso hacia atrás mientras tomaba mi brazo delicadamente para hacerme salir del marco de la puerta.

-Vaya, muchas gracias Neji-san, pero no era necesario, sabes que no queda tan lejos la escuela de aquí- le dije mientras me daba vuelta para cerrar la puerta de mi casa con llave y después encarar a Neji de nuevo.

-Al contrario, si puedo hacer más cómodo tu inicio del día, lo hare, así que acepta por favor- lo dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el vehículo negro del que apenas reparaba. Pero claro, al ser parte de una familia tan importante, siempre se veía transportado en vehículos caros, quizá Hinata estuviera también en ese vehículo.

Pensé un momento sobre aceptar la invitación o no, por un lado quería esperar a sasori, pero cada vez se hacía más tarde y no había señales de que llegaría, al final tal vez si estaba molesto. Así que con una sonrisa acepte y subí al vehículo mientras Neji me abría la puerta.

-Pensé que Hinata estaría también aquí- le dije mientras me acomodaba en el asiento.

-Tomamos vehículos diferentes, aunque nos llevemos bien, los Soke no viajan junto con los Boke- me dijo mientras veía al frente con una mirada seria, arrugando casi imperceptiblemente las cejas.

Yo apenas y entendía eso de los soke y los boke, era una de las tradiciones de la familia Hyuga, los Soke es la rama principal y los jefes de la familia, mientras que los boke son de la rama secundaria y ayudantes de la rama principal. Me parece una tremenda ridiculez que esas tradiciones sigan aun cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Ya veo…y cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en Kumogakure?- inicie una conversación ligera para hacer más ameno el viaje al colegio y para mis sorpresa Neji contesto todo e incluso saco más platica de lo que esperaba, contándome detalles y cosas que en algún momento él hubiera llamado "irrelevantes". Finalmente llegamos al colegio y Neji despidió al conductor con órdenes de que estuviera de regreso para el final de clases.

-Neji-san ¿estaremos en el mismo salón?- le pregunte mientras caminábamos por los pasillos en dirección a mi salón.

-No lo sé, me dirigiré a control escolar para asegurarme de eso- me dijo con su tono serio pero amable, Neji ha cambiado mucho desde que se fue.

-Yo iré adelantándome a clases, nos vemos después Neji-san- le dije mientras caminaba a paso rápido lo que quedaba de distancia hacia mi salón y entraba a toda prisa.

 _POV Neji_

Estaba más que nervioso desde que llegue a la entrada de la residencia Haruno, no tenía idea de cómo comenzar la conversación, me sentía raro ahí, a esa hora de la mañana, pero simplemente dije la dirección como autómata y ahora estaba ahí, frente a lo que rondo mi mente los últimos 2 años.

Cuando la vi estuve a punto de boquear como si de un pez se tratara, recordaba perfectamente sus rosadas hebras y esos jades que adornaban sus ojos, pero el tiempo no pasa en vano y todo lo demás se había desarrollado, y de una manera esplendorosa. No fui capaz de articular palabra hasta que ella hablo primero y me regreso a la realidad.

El camino hasta el colegio paso de una manera más que agradable, se sentía bien recordar la calidez que emanaba, la dulzura de su mirada y sus comentarios balanceados y gratos.

No recuerdo en que momento fue que caí por Haruno Sakura pero no he podido levantarme desde entonces, quizá fueron las pláticas que teníamos cuando iba a visitar a mi prima, o cuando la veía de reojo entre clases y reuniones amistosas e incluso la simple manera en la que me veía.

No soy estúpido, se de su enamoramiento con el Uchiha, como también se dé la estupidez que cometió el mismo, así que no dejare pasar más tiempo. No tuve el valor ni la oportunidad antes, pero ahora no me dejare amedrentar, hare todo lo que pueda para que Sakura este conmigo.

.

.

Ta da! Prometo que el próximo capitulo saldrá Sasuke! Y ya quiero poner mas sasosaku, solo que no quiero que se vea como amontonado jaja, bueno, espero les haya gustado, saludos!

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja y/o saludo no duden en dejarlo como comentario ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Llegue con un nuevo capitulo! También me gustaría invitarlos a que lean un One-shot que hice el otro día, debo decir que es Narusaku (estare escribiendo de diferentes parejas, pero todas con Sakura) para que comenten su opinion y si deberia subir diferentes tipos de one-shot (tengo varios en mente), sin mas, espero les guste!

 _._

 _._

 _POV Sasuke_

Ya estaba más que harto de Itachi, desde que llego la noche anterior no dejaba de hablar acerca de un viaje de vacaciones a Hoshigakure y que debería acompañarlo, ¿para qué demonios querría ir al estúpido país de los osos? Ni de chiste, lo mataría antes de pasar tanto tiempo con él.

Llegue por fin al colegio con un ligero atraso, pero qué más da, la primera hora es Kakashi. En cuanto puse un pie en la escuela se me pego como lapa Karin al brazo, dios, apenas pude dejar al molesto de Itachi atrás y ya me encuentro con otra molestia.

-Buenos días mi Sasuke- me dice con esa voz melosa que tanto odio.

-Quítate de encima Karin- le dije mientras sacudía mi brazo de una manera poco amable.

-¡No! No olvides que somos novios sasukito, tienes que tratarme bien, al menos mejor de como tratabas a esa pelos de chicle- me dijo con su rostro serio para después echarse a reír. Dios, no sé qué estaba pensando cuando decidí entrar al estúpido juego de Karin, ahora será imposible quitármela de encima.

-Hmp, eres incluso más molesta que ella- le dije para empezar a caminar, sentí como me propino un codazo en la parte baja de las costillas pero no dijo nada más.

Distinguí a unos metros de nosotros (cerca del salón de clases) la melena rosada característica de Sakura junto con… ¿Otra melena de color castaño? Solo hay una persona que conozco que llevaba el cabello así….Neji Hyuga, ¿Qué hacia ese desgraciado aquí? Lo último que supe fue que gracias a kami se fue a estudiar lejos de Konoha, pero mírenlo ahora, de vuelta y despidiéndose muy amablemente de Sakura, MI Sakura.

Sakura entro al salón de clases y de un jalón solté a Karin de mi brazo para dirigirme a paso apresurado al salón de clases, chocando intencionalmente con el hombro de Neji.

-Uchiha- me dijo frenando su andar y me volteaba a ver con una cara de poco amigos.

-Hyuga- Le conteste con la mejor mirada intimidatoria que podía dar. Nos quedamos de pie los dos, hombro con hombro, cada uno hacia un sentido diferente.

-No trates nada con Sakura, es mía- le dije viendo hacia el frente, en un tono neutro pero cargado de odio.

-No pensé que fueras tan imbécil como para pensar así todavía, Sakura no es de nadie, mucho menos de alguien como tú- me dijo con el mismo tono, lo voltee a ver con el rostro comprimido de ira, ¡quien se creía ese estúpido!- Así que regrésate con esa zorrita que traías pegada, muy inteligente de tu parte dejar a una flor por una hierba Uchiha- tras decir eso empezó a caminar y poco me falto para meterle la paliza de su vida. Como se atrevía esa idiota a hablarme de esa manera, esta me la pagara, cuando logre que Sakura regrese conmigo se lo restregare hasta que el idiota se quede sin ojos.

Entre al salón casi echando humo por los oídos, sentía como me hervía la sangre mientras caminaba hacia mi lugar, es inaceptable que cualquier otro hombre siquiera piense en estar de Sakura.

Entonces la vi, sentada con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y eso no hizo más que enojarme todavía más. Sin pensarlo, la agarre de la muñeca con más fuerza de la necesaria, ella dio un salto en su lugar de la sorpresa mientras me volteaba a ver sorprendida. La jale para que se levantara, lo que ella hizo, empecé a jalarla para sacarla del salón pero ella se resistía.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo Uchiha?! Suéltame- Empezó a golpear mi mano mientras lo decía, dios, que molestia.

-Necesitamos hablar- fue lo único que dije mientras ejercía más presión, fue entonces cuando sentí un dolor que se extendía por todo mi pómulo izquierdo dejándome en estado de shock y soltando la muñeca de Sakura.

-Necesitamos hablar una mierda, no me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida ¿entendiste?- dijo casi gritando, yo seguía sin responder y se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el salón, vi como Ino se acercó a Sakura y se la llevó al otro lado del salón.

Fue el primer rechazo que alguien me hacía abiertamente, de entre todas las cosas, nunca pensé que se comportara así. Me quede de pie un momento cuando escuche la puerta abrirse y vi como el Hyuga entraba e iba directamente a donde estaba Sakura, lo que faltaba.

Tome mi mochila rápidamente (que se había caído en el momento que agarre a Sakura), le dedique mi mirada de odio puro al Hyuga y salí del salón, definitivamente hoy no era un día para tomar clases.

 _POV Sakura_

Entre al salón de clases y vi a Ino platicando con nuestro compañero de clases Kiba, no lo conocía mucho pero siempre se le veía contento y energético al igual que a Naruto, y se notaba a leguas que Ino estaba interesado en él, así que opte por no interrumpir y sentarme en mi lugar a checar mis apuntes.

Levante mi mirada cuando vi entrar a Sasuke con una cara de enojo, pero retome mis apuntes casi al instante, de seguro tuvo una discusión con su zorrita, poco me importa la verdad.

De repente, siento como mi muñeca es jalada con una fuerza que lastima y veo a Sasuke queriendo levantarme de mi lugar con una cara de enojo puro, la impresión me pego de golpe unos segundos hasta convertirse en enojo. ¿Quién se creía para llegar de la nada y agarrarme de esa manera? Empecé a resistir su agarre pero solo logre lastimarme más, dios sí que era fuerte.

Le reclame su actuar y solo me dijo que necesitabas hablar, claro, hablar. Necesitábamos hablar cuando dejo de ser atento, necesitábamos hablar cuando se le ocurrió meterse con la zorra de Karin, necesitábamos hablar cuando me debía una explicación más sin embargo nunca se presentó. Ahora no había nada de qué hablar, que no me esté jodiendo.

Sentí toda esa ira reprimida emanar por mi cuerpo hasta que este mismo actuó por voluntad propia y le propino una cachetada a Sasuke que resonó por todo el salón. Me picaba la mano por el golpe que acababa de dar pero no podría sentirse mejor.

-Necesitamos hablar una mierda, no me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida ¿entendiste?- se lo dije gritando, esperando que de esa manera se le metiera en su cabezota que no quería ya nada con él, el simple tacto de su mano contra su muñeca me sabia desagradable.

Me quede de pie esperando su reacción que nunca llego hasta que Ino se acercó a mí, me tomo del brazo y me llevo al otro extremo del salón.

-¿Qué fue eso Sakura?- Ino me veía preocupada, como se supone que yo supiera que paso.

-No tengo idea, de repente llego y me tomo por la muñeca demandando hablar conmigo- le dije mientras acariciaba mi muñeca la cual tenía una leve marca roja a su alrededor.

-Que idiota- me dijo Ino mientras veía mi mano.

Se escuchó un ruido y volteamos para ver como la puerta era azotada y no había ni rastro de Sasuke.

-Ja, al final huyo. Tiene que entender que ya no eres nada con el- dijo Ino mientras movía la mano de un lado a otro.

-No sé qué le pasa, él no es así, ¿Por qué de repente querría hablar conmigo?- pensé en voz alta, y es que es sumamente extraño.

-Ni idea Sakura, pero no dejes que se te quede en la cabeza, el idiota no merece ni eso- me dijo mientras ya nos acomodábamos en nuestro lugar, kakashi-sensei había llegado.

Ino tiene razón, no debería dejar que eso me preocupe, quizá solo está enojado por como lo he tratado, que no se merece menos. Me alegra saber que esté dando resultados, pero…no se siente en nada como hubiera esperado, incluso me sentí mal cuando me toco, no por él, por mí. No fue para nada como cuando Sasori me toco, tan gentil y cálido.

Tal vez ya fue suficiente, quiero decir, que ganare ya que lo haga enojar todavía más, ya me lastimo la muñeca, sinceramente no vale la pena, a partir de ahora solo me dedicare a ignorarlo, no merece el esfuerzo de algo más.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí la mano de alguien sobre mi brazo fugazmente y voltee para ver como Neji tomaba asiento un espacio atrás de mí, al parecer si compartiríamos salón. Me le quede viendo y fue cuando el volteo y me dedico una queda sonrisa.

Casi nunca se le veía sonreír al genio Hyuga, así que me tomo un poco por sorpresa pero se la devolví, me vio un segundo más y ambos nos volteamos a ver directo al pizarrón. Neji definitivamente era una persona muy amable.

Y pensando en gente amable, no he sabido nada de Sasori desde ayer en la tarde, ¿Por qué se habrá enojado? Nunca nos habíamos "peleado" de esta manera, no se siente bien. Después de pasar con Naruto ire a hablar con el, no quiero que las cosas se queden así.

Las clases pasaron en relativa calma, a la hora del descanso fuimos al salón de Hinata para tomar el almuerzo con ella.

-Chicas, h-hola!- nos saludó Hinata cuando llegamos, pasamos a sentarnos a un lado de ella.

-¿Qué tal te trata este salón Hinata? ¿Nos extrañas? Porque nosotras te extrañamos a ti- decía Ino mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Hinata y ella.

-El salón no está t-tan mal, pero si las extraño mucho- decía Hinata mientras jugaba con sus manos y las veía.

-Eso lo has de decir porque te toco con Naruto, ¡suertuda!- le dijo Ino al oído mientras se empezaba a reír y Hinata se puso roja hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

Yo me mantenía en silencio mientras tomaba mi almuerzo, demasiado hundida en mis pensamientos como para platicar.

-Sakura-chan, te encontraste con mi p-primo?- me decía Hinata mientras me volteaba a ver y Ino abrió los ojos exageradamente.

-¡Es verdad! Neji estaba en nuestro salón hace un momento, y no creas que se me pasó ver como tocaba tu brazo frentona- me decía Ino mientras las dos se me quedaban viendo.

-Sí, Neji-san es una persona muy amable, incluso se ofreció a traerme al colegio en su vehículo- dije tranquilamente mientras las veía y seguía comiendo.

-¡Eso quiere decir que fue por ti hasta tu casa! Cuando planeabas decirnos frentona, te quedas con todos los chicos guapos- me dijo Ino alzando la voz, que retorcidas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de esta cerda.

-Les iba a decir cerda, y yo no me quedo con nadie, tonta- le dije mientras hacía adema de lanzarle uno de mis palillos.

-S-sakura-chan, por favor se amable con Neji-niisan- me dijo Hinata en tono bajo.

-Por supuesto, Neji-san me agrada mucho- le dije mientras sonreía, porque era la verdad.

-¿Y qué hay de Sasori?- me pregunto Ino.

-no lo he visto desde ayer, pero supongo que debe estar en clase- le dije simplemente, no sabía a donde quería llegar.

-Serás hueca, me refiero a que pasa con él, todos nos damos cuenta cómo te mira- me dijo con una sonrisa y mirada picara. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-No seas tarada Ino, me ve como cualquier persona- le dije para zanjar el tema, a veces sí que podía ser una tonta.

 _POV Ino_

¡Esa frentona no me ha estado contando las cosas! Yo que le cuento todo, no es justo. Pero lo que más coraje me da ¡es que está viendo y no ve! Todo mundo puede notar lo mucho que Sasori la quiere con solo ver como la observa, como si fuera lo más lindo e interesante del mundo, lo cual de por si es un disparate porque yo soy lo más lindo e interesante del mundo.

Espero que con lo que le dije desista de su estúpida idea de "vengarse" de Sasuke, y no es que me importe ese Uchiha, pero no le traerá nada bueno a Sakura, mejor que se concentre en cierto pelirrojo buenísimo que esta tras de ella como abeja a la miel, es increíble que no se haya dado cuenta! Debería agradecer que yo estoy aquí para iluminar su camino a partir de ahora.

 _POV Sasori_

El día ha pasado con extrema lentitud, y pensar que todavía faltan dos horas para el final de clases, pero de todas maneras no es como si fuera a ver a Sakura después de clases…va a estar con ese Naruto.

¿Qué tan cercanos serán esos dos? Dijo que también era amigo del Uchiha, ojala no trate de meterle ideas en la cabeza sobre el idiota de Sasuke. Tengo que controlarme, pensar con la cabeza fría, cosa que últimamente no he hecho.

No soporto estar así con Sakura, tengo que arreglar las cosas, o al menos tratar. Saco mi celular con cuidado de que ningún profesor vea mi celular y rápidamente escribo un mensaje.

 ** _De: Sasori_**

 ** _Para: Sakura_**

 ** _Lamento haberme comportado de una manera poco agradable ayer, no pasara otra vez. ¿Te parece bien vernos en la tarde?_**

 ** _1:15 pm_**

Claro, conciso y directo, al igual que yo, ya debo dejar de portarme como si fuera Deidara, por más que me guste no debo dejar que se me suba a la cabeza. Pero me siento de cierta manera vacío al no haberla visto hoy….que idiota me he vuelto.

Pero un idiota feliz.

.

.

Decidí meterme mas de lleno en el Sasosaku ya, asi que en los siguientes capitulos podran notar un aura mas melosa, espero les haya gustado, Saludos! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Me da mucha pena :( tarde mucho en subirlo, pero aquí esta y de verdad espero sea de su agrado, ojala les guste!

 _._

 _._

 _POV Sakura_

Sonreí en el instante en el que vi el remitente del mensaje, era Sasori. Se estaba disculpándome e invitando a salir hoy! Bueno…salir no, vernos, que cosas se me ocurren.

Respondí su mensaje lo más rápido que pude.

 ** _De: Sakura_**

 ** _Para: Sasori_**

 ** _No hay nada que disculpar, y me parece perfecto_** ** _J_** ****

 ** _1:17 pm_**

Deje mi celular de lado para prestar atención a lo poco que quedaba de clases. En cuanto sonó la campana entro estrepitosamente mi rubio amigo.

-¡Saaaaaaaakura-chan!- levante la mano para indicarle donde estaba y corrió para darme un enorme abrazo de oso, si fuera otra persona me sorprendería y posiblemente lo hubiera quitado a golpes, pero es Naruto, los golpes ya no tienen efecto en el.

-Hola a ti también Naruto, veo que vienes tan enérgico como siempre- le dije con una sonrisa mientras deshacía el abrazo.

-¡Por supuesto Dattebayo! Al fin saldré contigo y lo mejor, a comer ramen- lo dijo mientras se reía y se rascaba la nuca, el nunca cambiara.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos yendo o si no no habrá lugar en Ichiraku- le dije mientras tomaba mi mochila y empezábamos a caminar.

Caminamos tranquilamente hacia la salida mientras Naruto me contaba cómo le habían ido los días que no había venido a clases y como casi reprueba la clase de Historia, otra vez.

-Sí, me las vi negras Sakura-chan, si Hinata no me hubiera ayudado estaría más que reprobado- me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, justo en el clavo.

-Así que Hinata y tu ehh, ¡no me has contado nada de eso!- le recrimine mientras le daba un leve codazo en sus costillas y se ponía tieso a la mención del nombre de la peli azul.

-S-sakura-chan, ¡no es lo que crees! Hinata s-solo me ayuda a estudiar y de vez en cuando hablamo es tan linda- lo decía con voz nerviosa mientras movía sus manos a todas direcciones. No pude evitarlo y empecé a reír a carcajadas.

-Sakura—

Escuche mi nombre venir de direcciones diferentes y deje de reír. Naruto y yo detuvimos el paso. En la entrada del colegio estaba Sasori con su mochila colgada al hombro caminando hacia nosotros y viéndome fijamente, mientras del interior del colegio estaba Neji acercándose a nosotros con paso tranquilo.

-Sasori, Neji-san, hola- les dije mientras les sonreía a los dos.

-Sakura-chan ¿quién es él?- me pregunto Naruto mientras señalaba a Sasori, el solo le dedico una mirada seria.

-Es verdad. Naruto, Neji-san, él es Sasori, un gran amigo mío- lo dije con total seguridad mientras intercalaba la mirada entre los tres.

Naruto se le quedo viendo fijamente mientras se acercaba más de lo necesario a Sasori y Neji solo se quedó ahí de pie.

-Imposible, yo soy tu gran amigo- dijo Naruto con un puchero mientras abraza mi brazo de manera infantil.

-Sí, tú también eres mi gran amigo Naruto- le dije con una sonrisa mientras zafaba mi brazo de su abrazo.

-Entonces está bien- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa – Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, protector y gran amigo de Sakura, así que ni se te ocurre hacerle algo- extendió su mano a Sasori y eventualmente Sasori le devolvió el gesto y Naruto se empezó a reír. Deje a esos dos de lado por un momento y me voltee hacia Neji.

-¿Necesitas algo Neji-san?- le dije mientras le sonreía.

-Venía a ofrecerte llevarte a tu casa- me dijo serio pero con voz suave, vaya, sí que es amable Neji. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Naruto interrumpió.

-Sakura-chan ira a comer ramen conmigo, yo la puedo acompañar después- dijo metiéndose entre los dos, a veces Naruto olvidaba la palabra respeto.

-Lo que Naruto quiso decir Neji-san, es que te agradezco mucho pero he quedado de comer con el- le dije dando una de mis mejores sonrisas para contrarrestar la rudeza de Naruto.

-Entiendo, será en otra ocasión entonces. Nos vemos mañana Sakura, ten un buen día- lo dijo para después empezar a caminar hacia el vehículo que ya se encontraba frente al colegio.

-Gracias Neji-san, igualmente- le dije en voz un poco alta mientras le decía adiós con la mano.

Voltee a ver a Sasori y caí en la cuenta de que tenía la vista fija en mí.

-Naruto, ¿te parece bien si Sasori nos acompaña a comer?- le dije mientras veía a Sasori y él ponía un leve gesto de sorpresa.

-Yo no tengo problema Dattebayo! El ramen se disfruta mejor cuando lo comes con más personas- decía felizmente mientras empezaba a caminar.

-¿Vamos?- le dije a Sasori mientras le ofrecía la mano para que nos siguiera, él se le quedo viendo y por un segundo mi corazón se detuvo pensando que no la tomaría, pero lo hizo.

Empezamos a caminar y a Naruto no le paraba la boca y yo me abstenía a contestar y decir uno que otro comentario, Sasori permaneció en silencio todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos a Ichiraku efectivamente había gente, y justo los tres espacios vacíos que necesitábamos.

Sentí un leve golpe en mi costado izquierdo y vi como Naruto se acercaba a mi oreja y me susurraba.

-Sakura-chan, ¿acaso nunca se van a soltar?- me dijo en tono medio curioso medio cómplice y caí en la cuenta, ¡llevábamos agarrados de la mano todo el camino!. Sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas y solté rápidamente su mano mientras veía al suelo, no me había dado cuenta que en realidad nunca soltamos nuestras manos, que pena, que pensara Sasori de mi…

Sentía como Sasori me veía y después un apretón en mi brazo, levante la vista y el me regalo una sonrisa, una de las que solo ponía cuando estaba con su abuela, esas eran mis favoritas. Vi como movía los labios diciéndome en silencio "no te preocupes".

Si pudiera ver mi rostro ahora mismo estoy segura que parecía una tonta con la sonrisa que puse, pero no me importa. Nos vimos por unos interminables segundos hasta que Naruto llamo por mi atención.

-Hay que ordenar Sakura-chan- me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo para sentarme a su lado

-S-si Naruto- trate de relajar mi mente mientras me sentaba y veía los diferentes tipos de ramen. – ¿Qué pedirás tu Naruto?- le pregunte para cortar el silencio que se había comenzado a asentar.

-¡Obviamente uno de carne de cerdo! Es mi favorito entre mis favoritos- dijo mientras me sonreía-¿tú que pediras Sakura-chan?

-Creo que pediré uno que tenga pollo- le dije mientras seguía viendo los diferentes tipos- ¿Sasori?

Vi que estaba leyendo algo en su celular y después levanto su rostro.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿Está todo bien?- le dije mientras lo veía con un deje de preocupación.

-Sí, no te preocupes, nos vemos después- me sonrió y después fijo su mirada en Naruto- Un gusto Naruto-

-Ah s-si, igualmente- dijo Naruto con el semblante un poco serio. Sasori dio media vuelta y se alejó de la mesa y posteriormente del restaurante.

Pedimos la comida y nos quedamos callados un momento.

-Así que, ¿Hinata?- le dije mientras lo miraba divertida y el adquiría un leve color rojo en las mejillas.

-N-no es lo que crees Sakura-chan, solo somos amigos- lo dijo mientras reía con nervios.

-Pero bien que te gustaría que fueran algo mas- le dije mientras me reía un poco y el color rojo se acentuaba.

-¡No eres quien para decir eso! ¿Qué hay de ese chico rojito que venía con nosotros he? No soy tan tonto Sakura-chan- me dijo mientras me veía fijamente y esta vez fue mi turno de ponerme de colores.

-Sasori es un amigo, me ha ayudado mucho bastante- le dije justo antes de que nuestra orden llegara y empezáramos a comer.

-Se veían como más que amigos Dattebayo- me decía con la boca llena de fideos.

-No hables con tu boca llena de fideos, y te digo, amigos, Sasori es mayor, no creo que nunca quiera estar conmigo…-le dije mientras picaba mi plato con los palillos.

-¡AJA! Lo acabas de decir!- se empezó a reír y hasta salpico un poco del caldo de ramen, termino su ración en ese momento y ordeno otro igual.- Sabes Sakura-chan, yo creo que te haría bien…después de lo que pasó-

Dejo la oración en el aire y no me atreví a decir nada, sé a qué se refiere y sé que tengo que hablarlo con él, pero no sé ni cómo comenzar.

-Yo…- deje de hablar cuando sentí su mano sobre mi muñeca, la misma que había tomado Sasuke en la mañana, pero de una manera suave y tranquilizadora.

-Descuida Sakura-chan, se lo necesario, y sé que te cuesta hablar de eso, no te preocupes- me dijo mientras me veía fijamente y por un segundo vi como sus ojos azules eran más claros de lo que recordaba.- Sasuke es un idiota, ¿lo sabes verdad? Y yo…siento no haberte ayudado antes- agacho su cabeza y note como apretaba sus puños.

-Lo importante Naruto, es que ahora estas aquí, gracias por apoyarme- le dije mientras le sonreía abiertamente.- Y si, sé que Sasuke es un idiota- le dije para aligerar la conversación. Naruto se rio un poco.

-Me alegra que lo sepas Dattebayo, a partir de ahora quiero que me digas si se le ocurre hacer algo ¿está bien?- me dijo mientras regresaba su ramen.

-Claro Naruto- le dije. Me reconforta platicar con Naruto, por más que tenga a Sasori no hay nada como una plática con el tonto de mi mejor amigo.

Termine mi porción de ramen (Naruto tuvo tres más) y estuvimos platicando de cosas más triviales en el camino de regreso, y justo como él dijo, me acompaño hasta mi casa.

-Gracias Naruto, me hacía falta hablar contigo- le dije mientras le sonreía como cuando éramos niños.

-A mi igual Sakura-chan, la pase genial- me dio una sonrisa mostrando su dentadura y haciendo una señal de "ok" con la mano.

Nos dimos un abrazo corto y entre a mi casa, lo vi irse desde la ventana. Me alegra estar bien de nuevo con Naruto.

 _POV Sasori_

Después de leer el mensaje de Sakura dándome la afirmativa para vernos al final de clases automáticamente me dirigí a la salida de su escuela, sé que saldrá con ese tal Naruto, pero quizá la pueda saludar.

Estaba esperando en la puerta cuando la veo salir junto con un chico alto, rubio, que exageraba mucho sus gestos, así que ese era Naruto. ¿Por qué no podía tener amigos feos?

Dije su nombre en voz alta para llamar su atención, pero no solo mi voz sonó diciendo su nombre. Un castaño con pelo de mujer se acercaba en dirección a nosotros, viendo específicamente a Sakura, ¿Quién demonios era él?

-Sasori, Neji-san, hola- escuche decir a Sakura mientras paseaba su vista de mí hasta el castaño. Nunca había mencionado a un tal Neji. No me gusta cómo la ve.

Escuche como su amigo rubio le preguntaba quién era, y Sakura me presento como su gran amigo, a lo que el rubio tuvo una reacción exagerada, dios, era como un Deidara mezclado con Tobi.

Sakura-chan esto, Sakura-chan aquello, lo ha dicho más de mil veces en tan solo cinco minutos. Me voltee hacia Sakura y vi como tenía una conversación con el castaño, Neji. Al parecer Naruto también se dio cuenta porque llego a interrumpir, y quizá los demás no lo hayan visto, pero vi la mirada que tenía Neji, solo yo miro así a Sakura. Cruzaron unas palabras más y finalmente el de cabellera larga se fue hacia un vehículo y se tiro a perder, que bien.

Me le quede viendo a Sakura esperando a que decía, quizá me pediría que me fuera para poder estar cómoda con Naruto, pero fue todo lo contrario.

\- Naruto, ¿te parece bien si Sasori nos acompaña a comer?- me quede ahí parado sopesando esa pregunta, ¿realmente no le molestaría que fuera? Su amigo dijo de manera efusiva que no había ningún problema y que le gustaría, fue entonces cuando se dio vuelta y vi como Sakura extendía su pequeña y delicada mano hacia mí, invitándome a tomarla.

Parecía que me dio parálisis, no pude mover mi brazo de la sorpresa hasta que vi como sus jades se iban cerrando con los parpados y como un rayo tome su mano. Ella me sonrió y empezamos a caminar.

Escuchaba como iban platicando Naruto y ella pero yo estaba demasiado absorto en nuestras manos juntas, las había tocado antes pero nunca entrelazado, la palma de su mano se sentía tan suave y transmitía una calidez casi indescriptible para mí. No entiendo la razón por la cual me ofreció su mano, pero no podría estar más contento.

Llegamos al restaurante y buscamos una mesa. Vi como Naruto le decía algo en el oído a Sakura y de repente se puso como un tomate hirviendo, vio nuestras manos y las separo, quizá no había estado consciente de que aun las sujetábamos. Sentí como perdía la calidez que me había otorgado su mano. Me gusta, me gusta que incluso inconscientemente haya querido agarrar mi mano.

La voltee a ver y vi lo hermosa que se veía con su rostro adornado por tonalidades rojas. Si pudiera ver mi rostro ahora mismo estoy seguro que parecería un tonto con la sonrisa que tengo, pero no me importa.

La tome ligeramente del brazo y ella me volteo a ver, así que lentamente moví los labios en un intento de que leyera "no te preocupes", casi al instante vi como visiblemente se relajaba y me sonreía, para después tomar asiento.

Estaba viendo que podría pedir, ya que como no acostumbro a comer ramen no sé exactamente la diferencia entre cada uno cuando mi celular sonó, era un mensaje.

 ** _De: Temari_**

 ** _Para: Sasori_**

 ** _Adivina quienes te adoran y vienen a visitar a su primo favorito!_**

 ** _Estamos en el aeropuerto, ven por nosotros._**

 ** _4:45 pm_**

Porque de todos los momentos posibles, ese trio tenía que venir a Konoha justo hoy, nadie los invito. Siempre que los veo algo pasa, me pone la piel de gallina imaginar que podría pasar…pero familia es familia.

Me excuse con Sakura y Naruto por mi repentina partida y salí en dirección al aeropuerto. Al final, Naruto parecía ser un tonto que se preocupaba por Sakura, así que mientras le agrade a ella podre tolerarlo….pero no soporto su Sakura-chan.

Hora de lidiar con los Sabaku no…

.

.

Si, metere a Temari, Kankuro y Gaara como primos de Sasori, porque vamos, todos son de Suna, y Gaara y Sasori son igualitos xd (los amo a los dos). Ojala les haya gustado, saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Tengo una noticia que me pone muy triste :( A partir de este capitulo tardare un poco mas en actualizar debido a unos asuntos personales que tengo que tristemente no puedo aplazar mas, así que me sera mas difícil darme tiempo de agarrar mi computadora y actualizar, pero haré todo lo posible para subirlos lo mas rápido que pueda, lo prometo! Tengo todavia muchas ideas para Pastel. Sin mas, espero les guste!

 _._

 _._

 _POV Sasori_

En menos de 20 minutos ya estaba llegando al aeropuerto, fui al área de llegadas y no me fue difícil ubicarlos, digo, una rubia con cuatro coletas, un chico con un extraño gorro y otro sin cejas…vaya trio.

Vi como Temari levantaba su mano para indicarme que me acercara y a paso calmado fui hasta ellos.

-Tardaste mucho- me recrimino Temari mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si bueno, estaba ocupado- le dije ignorando su penetrante mirada.

-No te preocupes primito, pero ya vamos a casa, ¡muero de hambre!- dijo Kankuro mientras tomaba varias maletas y empezaba a caminar.

-¿Disculpa?- le dije con un tono un tanto sorprendido.

-Donde pensaste que nos quedaríamos genio- me dijo por primera vez Gaara, me harta con esa sonrisa irritante que siempre se carga.

-En un hotel, como la puta gente normal- le conteste con mi mejor mirada seria, podía soportar a Temari y a Kankuro, pero no a Gaara, es tan irritante.

-Vinimos de improvisto y olvidamos reservar hotel, espero no haya problema en que nos quedemos contigo estos días- dijo Temari poniéndose entre los dos pelirrojos.

-La abuela te manda saludos- dijo Kankuro serio para después sonreír. La vieja los había mandado, le dije que estaría bien, se preocupa demasiado.

Suspire pesadamente para decirle un "De acuerdo, vamos" y empezamos a caminar hacia la salida para posteriormente pedir un taxi para que nos lleve a mi casa, no sé cuántos días piensen quedarse pero ya quiero que se vayan.

El taxi nos dejó a unas calles de mi casa porque al parecer estaban arreglando parte de la vereda y la maquinaria estorbaba la calle.

Empezamos a caminar y vi de reojo que estábamos a puntos de pasar por la casa de Sakura, me pregunto si seguirá con Naruto o ya habrá vuelto.

Mi respuesta se respondió sola cuando vi a Sakura salir de su casa con unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla y una blusa color verde que contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos jade. Me debatí entre saludarla o no, no quería que Kankuro ni Gaara la vieran ni por asomo. Cuando decidí dejar pasarlo y no saludarla vi como fijaba sus ojos en mí, formaba una hermosa sonrisa y se acercaba hacia nosotros mientras me saludaba con su mano.

-¡Sasori! Qué bueno que te veo, dime ¿Todo está bien? ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?- me dijo mientras frenaba su andar a una corta distancia de mí y hacia ademan de tomar mi mano, pero por inercia la aleje automáticamente y la vi fijamente, parecía un poco sorprendida pero no desapareció su sonrisa. Al menos.

-¿Pero quien es esta bella dama que tenemos aquí?- vi como Gaara y Kankuro se acercaban a Sakura y se ponían uno a cada lado de ella. Gaara tenía una flor en su mano, ¿Cuándo la consiguió?

-No seas descortés Gaara, primero se le pregunta el nombre- dijo Kankuro mientras se acercaba más a ella.

Sakura se veía nerviosa y como si estuviera atorada en su lugar, y ahí estaba, ese rojo en sus mejillas.

-Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo mientras me veía sin saber qué hacer.

-Que hermoso nombre, casi tanto como tú- dijo Gaara mientras le extendía la flor y le guiñaba un ojo, Sakura no hizo ademan de tomar la flor pero si lo vio sorprendida y con un fuerte sonrojo.

-Tuve que recoger a mis primos del aeropuerto, llegaron sin anunciarse- le dije a Sakura mientras me acercaba a ella y hacia a un lado a esos dos adefesios Sabaku No. Ellos se hicieron a un lado y se pusieron junto a Temari.

-Mucho gusto Sakura, soy Temari- dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía quedamente.

-Yo, soy Kankuro linda, un gusto- dijo el del sombrero extraño mientras le guiñaba su ojo y reía.

-Mi nombre es Gaara, pero puedes decirme amor o cariño, como tú prefieras- dijo el pelirrojo mientras le daba una de sus típicas sonrisas de conquista y tomaba la mano de Sakura para depositar un beso.

-U-un gusto chicos- dijo mientras dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa, se volteo para verme directamente.

-Saso…solo quería preguntarte si mañana iremos juntos temprano- me dijo intercalando la mirada entre mis ojos y el piso. Tome su barbilla y la levante para que solo me viera a mí.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- le dije mientras le sonreía por un segundo.

-Es que Neji-san se ha ofrecido a llevarme, pero descuida, le dije que iría contigo- me sonrió cuando termino de decirme esas palabras. Al parecer no tengo suficiente con que haya venido mis primos, también tendré que lidiar con el de cabello de niña.

-Vaya, que amable- le dije serio sin poder ocultar del todo bien mi tono molesto, pero al parecer ella no lo noto.

-Sí, últimamente ha sido muy amable. Me dijo mientras usaba su índice y pulgar para tomar su barbilla.

-Ya veo, y ¿hacia dónde ibas?- le pregunte para cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Voy a recoger una carta que me mando mi padre, no lo entiendo, existen los celulares pero insiste en mandar cartas- dijo mientras reía un poco.

-Al menos a ti te mandan cartas, a mi mi abuela me mando a mis primos- dije mientras me reía de mi propio chiste.

-Oh- dijo mientras me miraba y después a mis primos- que descorteses, estamos hablando mientras ellos esperan, incluso tienen su maletas- dijo mientras me veía con una cara apenada.

-No te preocupes, ellos pueden esperar- le dije mientras también veía hacia mis primos, esos dos me las pagaran en cuanto pongan un pie en mi casa.

-No no no, yo tengo que irme yendo de todas maneras, nos vemos mañana Saso- volteo su rostro completamente hacia los tres hermanos.

-Un gusto conocerlos, Temari-san, Kankuro-san y Gaara-san- dijo mientras les dedicaba una rápida sonrisa y se iba en dirección al apartado postal.

-Bueno al menos no tienes mal gusto-dijo Gaara en un tono burlón, me voltee con todas las intenciones de meterle un puñetazo cuando para mi sorpresa lo hizo Temari.

-Ni se les ocurra a ningún de los dos, vinimos como una buena visita, ¿Entendieron?- Temari los observaba a los dos con ojos como cuchillas, sí que podía dar miedo cuando se lo proponía. Kankuro levanto sus dos brazos en señal de rendición.

-No me meteré al fuego, se ve que la encantadora de Sakura es ya de nuestro primo- dijo seguido de una queda risa.

-No es mía- le dije mientras lo veía mal.

-Ganas no te faltan- dijo para después reírse.

-¿Entendiste Gaara?- hizo énfasis Temari.

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo. Paz mental Sasori, ese idiota no se quedara mucho, tienes que soportar, hazlo por la vieja.

-Andando- dije para seguir caminando hacia mi casa seguido de ese trio.

Llegamos a mi casa y los hice pasar, realmente no es tan grande, una cocina pequeña, sala con comedor, un baño en la parte de abajo, mi habitación y una más de visita en la parte de arriba, fue una suerte que la casa viniera amueblada y con un sillón-cama.

-Bien, Temari usara la habitación de visita y ustedes dos- dije viéndolos con enojo contenido- Podrán usar el sillón, se hace cama- dije mientras tomaba la única maleta de Temari y la subía por las escaleras. Escuche como las pisadas de Temari me seguían hasta donde sería su habitación temporalmente.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes decirme- le dije mientras depositaba su maleta en el piso de la habitación- está algo sucio porque no se usa-

-No te preocupes, gracias Sasori- dijo mientras entraba y revisaba todo con sus meticulosos ojos- Sobre Gaara, es un idiota, pero prometo que no dará problemas, solo vinimos para ver que todo estuviera bien, por la abuela- me dijo con una ligera sombra de sonrisa.

-Entiendo- dije mientras salía de la habitación- cuando regreses puedes decirle a la vieja que no se preocupe tanto.-

Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro, no saldré de aquí hasta mañana, espero no destrocen mi casa.

Yo sé que Gaara y yo no nos llevamos precisamente bien, pero espero no crea que lo dejare hacer lo que sea que tenga en mente. Es simple, no se acercara a Sakura.

 _POV Sakura_

Después de despedirme de Naruto y entrar a mi tome mi laptop y me acosté en el sofá, sé que tengo tarea pendiente pero la hare después.

Lo primero que revise por costumbre fue el correo electrónico, generalmente me comunico por ahí con mi mamá, mientras mi papá se niega y solo envía cartas, si, en físico, es un loco. Pero lo adoro.

Y justo en la bandeja de entrada estaba un correo de mi mamá, platicándome como es todo en su lugar de trabajo, que han tenido mucho que hacer últimamente y que siente que estén tanto tiempo fuera de casa, también me pregunta cómo me ha ido, si he comido bien y todas esas cosas, también me comenta que papá me envió una carta y que cuando tenga tiempo pase por ella al apartado postal.

Teclee un buen mensaje de respuesta y cuando el mensaje me convenció lo suficiente le di a la tecla enviar. Ahora solo falta ir por la carta de papá.

Retire la laptop de mis piernas y me levante en dirección a mi habitación cuando mi celular sonó, era una llamada de un número desconocido.

 ** _-¿Bueno?_**

 ** _-Hola Sakura_**

 ** _-¿Neji-san?_**

 ** _-Si_**

 ** _-Vaya, me costó reconocer tu voz. Hola! ¿Se te ofrece algo Neji-san?_**

 ** _-Solo llamaba para preguntarte si te gustaría que mañana te acompañe al colegio justo como hoy._**

 ** _-Es muy amable de tu parte Neji-san, pero he quedado de ir en compañía de un amigo_**

 ** _-¿Es el pelirrojo de hoy?_**

 ** _-Sí, su nombre es Sasori_**

 ** _-Ya veo, en otra ocasión será_**

 ** _-sí, lo siento mucho Neji-san, y gracias por preocuparte_**

 ** _-Sakura_**

 ** _-Sí, dime_**

 ** _-Promete que la próxima vez dejaras que te lleve_**

 ** _-….he, claro Neji-san_**

 ** _-Bien, ten una linda tarde_**

 ** _-Igualmente_**

Colgué de la llamada y me quede de pie un momento, me agrada Neji-san, pero antes nunca teníamos conversación de este tipo, se me hace un poco raro, quizá estos años lo han ablandado.

Guarde rápidamente su número en mis contactos y subí a cambiarme para ir al apartado postal. Baje con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa simple color verde que mi mamá me regalo la navidad pasada.

Salí de mi casa y fue cuando vi a Sasori junto con otras tres personas, parece que al principio no me vio pero lo llame y salude con la vista mientras me acercaba.

Las personas que estaban con él no se me hacían conocidas, quizá el chico que tenía el cabello rojo como Sasori, a decir verdad se parecían mucho, solo que este chico tiene un tatuaje donde debería estar la ceja, ni siquiera tiene cejas.

El encuentro fue de lo más raro y nervioso de lo que esperaba, resulta que los tres son primos de Sasori, puedo creerlo de Gaara (el pelirrojo sin cejas), pero los otros dos no se parecen realmente, y sus actitudes no encajan con las de Sasori, excepto quizá por Temari, que se veía seria y reservada.

Pero los otros me tomaron por sorpresa, incluso estuve en shock un momento por la manera en la que se acercaron, ¡me pusieron tan nerviosa! Pero es familia de Sasori, debo ser amable con ellos…trate de acortar la plática ya que se veía un poco incómodo el ambiente y después de la despedida me volví a dirigir al apartado postal, después tendría tiempo para pensar en Sasori y sus relativos.

La carta fue una versión más "padre" del correo de mi madre, me alegra que les esté yendo bien y me escriban, incluso dicen que pronto volverán, sé que será temporalmente pero realmente quiero verlos.

Regrese a casa y justo antes de entrar sentí un escalofrió que me recorrió toda la espalda.

 _POV Gaara_

Todo este viaje ha sido una tremenda tontería, esa vieja tuvo que sacarme de la comodidad de Suna solo para asegurarse de que su querido sobrino este bien, lo cual no podría importarme menos.

Siempre ha sido Sasori, no Temari, Kankuro o yo, solo Sasori. Esa vieja le da más atención de la que él se merece, nosotros también perdimos a nuestros padres, ¿por qué no nos apoyó como lo hizo con él? Los odio.

Pero al menos algo bueno tenía que salir con este estúpido viaje.

Encontré una flor que se ve de lo más apetecible.

.

.

Como podrán ver cambie un poco la manera de expresarse de Gaara, y me gustaria jugar con el hecho de que se parece con Sasori, pero ya lo veremos mas adelante (cuando pueda actualizar), espero les haya gustado! Saludos :)


End file.
